


CUTE GIRL COMPLEX - Identity

by megrSRRY



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megrSRRY/pseuds/megrSRRY
Summary: Dan, a young third-year college student, has been suddenly asked to go swimsuit shopping with the girl he has liked since high school! However, upon his arrival, Dan realizes that he is not alone on this date with the girl of his dreams alone, for her best friend has come along for the ride.However, this young love story does not take a path normally seen, and many dark and much-rather-forgotten secrets are unraveled and unlocked as the futures of these three young men and women are forever intertwined.
Relationships: Dan/Alice





	1. Chapter 1 - Dan

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! (just for you to be aware.)
> 
> This is an original work, please give me constructive criticism because this is the first fully fledged mini-novel I've ever written.

Eliza and I haven't been friends for very long compared to the friendship that Alice and Eliza have, but apparently this is the first time they have hung out together outside of school in quite a long time. I am unsure why Eliza would invite me out to hang out with her best friend, but I can't complain because Alice has told me before that Eliza would never willingly invite a male to hang out with her or Alice in any capacity. Sure, it might just be to carry the girl's bags as they shop for swim-wear, but it means a lot. 

"Alice, please show me what you look like in the swimsuit you buy, okay?" Eliza begs, giggling as she grabs Alice's wrist and begins to drag her around the store. 

I follow the two of them inside, but I decide to stay back a few yards behind them because I catch momentary glances of death from Eliza as if she is a Rottweiler guarding the family porch. Despite me being somewhat athletic, Eliza is out of the ballpark when it comes to natural ability and strength. I doubt even some mixed martial artists would want to stay in a room with Eliza alone. 

It doesn't take long for us to make it to the dressing rooms, and I would suddenly be tossed their belongings as well as the colorful arrangements of swimsuits that the two girls have picked out to try on. Considering that there are quite a few of the same type of bikini in a multitude of different colors and patterns, I may as well be here all day. I wouldn't put it past either of them to grab a whole new batch when they are through trying these on. 

"Girls huh?" Another man, most likely in the same situation as me, would say. He nudges my arm to get my attention, "Is the angel-haired girl your girlfriend? She's gorgeous."

The angel-haired girl in question would happen to be Alice. I blush a small amount at the thought of her being my girlfriend because everything that is happening somewhat feels like a cliché romance movie is happening right before my eyes. His question would be of course be directed to the very girl I have fallen in love with, so the thought of Alice being my love is a dream of mine. 

However, I don't answer him. I keep to myself and wait patiently for the girls to fit on their first set of bikinis. Being young girls in college, you would think that the two of them would be in their dorms having to study, but the two of them seem to have a ton of free time despite being members of the school's swim team. I don't want to butt in on their personal lives, so I can't really tell them what is wise to do in terms of schoolwork. I can't say much anyway considering I am here with them. 

After about ten minutes or so, I would watch as Eliza's head pokes out of the dressing room curtain. She doesn't show much of her swimsuit as she tightly grips onto the curtain to make sure nothing gets shown to me. We meet each other's eyes for only a moment before she retracts and gives me a death glare in return. Within the circular lenses of her glasses, Eliza has soil-colored brown eyes that are able to peirce and crush any heart she desires. However, I am sure she has had times where those brown orbs cried or felt happiness. 

"Alice, are you ready?" Eliza cooes out, immediately shifting from her death stare to a much more giggly nature. 

There is a long pause of silence. I get up to try and help with the situation, but I am immediately shot down by a warning stare by Eliza. I stop in my tracks despite holding all of their belongings and potential clothing, but even as I stop, Eliza's stare stays on me. I am unsure what I have done to have majorly upset her, but I'm sure it has to do with the fact that I am the only male she has ever been around outside of school. 

"I don't want to be seen in a swimsuit," The shaky voice of Alice would respond. 

Eliza's expression deflates into one of disappointment, for I'm sure she really wanted to compliment her best friend in a swimsuit. Her glasses look a little foggy, but I can see a slight amount of sadness within the golden shade of her eyes. Very slowly, Eliza makes her way out of her changing stall in hopes of approaching Alice's. Compared to the cool and calm demeanor she had earlier, it seems that Eliza is deeply worried about Alice in a way that is completely different from how she treats her friends in school. 

However, as Eliza gets closer to the changing room curtain of Alice, I am able to see what Eliza's swimsuit looks like on her figure. It is a bikini that is quite conservative in terms of length, for the bikini bottom is a bit longer than most of the other ones that are in my arms. It is a solid shade of banana yellow, and just as I predicted, the short-haired Asian looks extremely nice in it. 

"I like that one," I find myself calling out, trying to be supportive of the rather popular female. 

She spins herself around, revealing a rather appalled expression on her face. Eliza looks incredibly angry as her fists ball up in order to turn her knuckles white. If she squeezed her hands much tighter than they already were, her palms might begin to bleed. As a precaution, I do not move from where I am standing, but I do manage to give the tall girl an incredibly awkward smile. However, I am unsure whether or not I'll regret doing that later. 

"I don't care what you like, Dan," Eliza snaps. 

She begins to make her way over to me. She grabs a handful of bikinis out of my arms with a ton of force, but as she yanks the clothing, I notice that she gives me another glance. This glance isn't one that wishes poverty or disease on my family lineage, but I instead notice a shy glance of fear and resentment instead. Unfortunately, as soon as that expression becomes noticeable, it is gone just as fast. Eliza takes the clothes and makes her way back into the dressing room. 

"I thought you looked beautiful," I chime in again, but I am again only greeted by a rather angry pull of the curtain. Eliza would basically slam the makeshift door shut on my face. 

I go back to sitting down near the changing rooms as soon as Eliza steps back in to try on another swimsuit. Two hours seem to pass on by as Eliza reluctantly makes her way out of the changing stable to show me what she looked like in the outfits. However, before I could comment on her appearance, she'd yank another one out of my arms without saying a word. 

During this time, nothing is heard or seen from Alice. She only answers when Eliza tries to make her reveal herself in a swimsuit, but Alice doesn't even come out to grab another while Eliza is changing. However, even then, her responses are minimal at best. The longer time goes on, the more reluctant and shaken Eliza seems as she shows me yet another outfit. Her death stares are starting to wain as she tries her very best to build up her friend's courage to show everyone what she looks like in one. However, sooner or later, I am no longer holding any bikinis for Eliza in my hands anymore. 

The tall and rather fit Asian would be standing there wearing the very last outfit she picked out for herself. Despite wanting to show it off, Eliza hides herself quite a bit within the bikini. Her face looks away from my direction as her eyes point down to the floor; rather solemnly looking down at her feet. If I don't say anything, I'm afraid she might start crying. I step forward just a little bit in hopes of her guard being down, but she grows tense and more secluded than her body language was when she first opened the curtain. 

In response to me stepping back to where I was she exhales a remark, "Sorry. Tell me what you think."

She's just as gorgeous and stunning as Alice is, but the both of them are not beautiful in the same way. Eliza is Amazonian in strength, demeanor, and height, but there is something about her that may seem like she doesn't want to be labeled as that archetype. Not only does her body language make her look vulnerable, but the bikini she chose to wear helps the argument. 

Her bikini is bright pink with a frilly black and white skirt-like ring around the elastic belt of her bottoms. The same could be said about her top, for it has the same ruffle rings going around her like she was wearing tiny rings of saturn. These rings would also be black and white; plastered with sprinkle-like polka dots everywhere. Eliza looks extremely girly within the outfit, for I believe it would make more sense if Alice was wearing something so sparkly and pixie-like. However, despite the appearance, for some reason, Eliza looks amazing in the bikini anyway. 

"You're really cute," I blurt, somewhat forgetting that Eliza is a 5'9 giant with the power to crush my head like an egg. 

Instead, Eliza just begins to twiddle her thumbs as a faint blush starts to appear on her face. Before I can say anything more, she wobbles back into the dressing room. As she leaves, a weird atmosphere begins to fill the area around me. The aura is almost awkward and uncomfortable, but it's gone once again as Eliza steps back out; now fully clothed in the outfit she came to the mall with. 

She reaches out so I can give her her belongings, "I'm going to the bathroom."

She stuffs a swimsuit in the shopping bag beside my feet before picking it up. Without much hesitation, I watch as she storms off to the area of the store that has bathrooms. However, as she does so, I'm sure I thought about hopping behind the bench due to how sure I was that she was going to hit me. That never happens, so I instead just tense up and watch as her figure just fades away into the crowd many yards in front of me. 

I assume she must have put the swimsuit she was just wearing into the bag, for she had a different reaction to my comments on that specific bikini than the other ones she had tried on earlier. Not thinking too much longer about her reaction, I decide to sit back down rather than go after her. I am still holding onto Alice's belongings as well as the other swimsuits she had picked out for herself, and she hasn't even come out to show Eliza the first one she has tried on. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I notice the long white hair of Alice as she pokes her head out of the curtain. Much like Eliza before, she doesn't seem very keen on showing anyone anything, but I am sure her reason for that is much different than the reason Eliza didn't want to. She catches my glance with her round green eyes, but she stays put from where she stands. The same awkward aura and atmosphere begins to settle as the two of us stare at each other for quite a long time, but unlike Eliza, Alice's stares seem to want me to come closer rather than back away. 

I get up out of my seat and make my way over to the changing room curtain that Alice is in. I make sure to keep a rather reasonable amount of distance between us, for I don't wish to make Alice uncomfortable just as I did with Eliza not too long ago. Our awkward stare still continues even though we are much closer to each other now, but Alice's expression doesn't seem to change despite the closed distance. It's somewhat unsettling the way she's looking at me so blankly, but I remember Eliza saying something about Alice's lack of speaking her mind. 

"You can come in," She whispers, but before I have the chance to kindly take her offer, she reaches in to pull me into the changing room with her. 

Normally, I would think twice about going into a changing room with another human being, especially if it was a girl, but considering Alice willingly yanked me inside with her, I decide that it is best if I stay. Besides, what if she reports me to Eliza if I back out of whatever she asks of me? I highly doubt that Alice would be the manipulative type, but I always have to keep my guard up. 

I shield my eyes out of respect of the woman's privacy, for I am absolutely terrified if my crush would snitch on me despite the fact that she was the one who insisted. However, I am soon greeted by a short chuckle and the small pixie-like fingers of Alice, for she peels my hands off my face so I can look at her. I blink a few times as my eyes adjust to the significant change of lighting of the room, but I do eventually see her ghast-like figure in the back of the stall. 

Although I am making a huge deal out of this, the swimsuit Alice has decided to put on is quite conservative and pure despite the intense feelings I have towards her. It is a dim-lit room, but I can faintly make out colors and patterns on the nylon fibers. Her outfit is a light red which I believe would fit better on Eliza, but oddly enough, looking at her green eyes and pale skin along with the red swimsuit; she matches the aesthetic quite a bit considering its more boyish appeal with the bloomers and less revealing bikini top. 

"I wanted to show you something," She whispers, now shifting her hands between her legs in a nervous manner. 

I kind of wish to stare at her for a while longer. She is considered by many to be a popular girl not only for hanging around the swim team captain, but because of how incredibly gorgeous she is compared to the rest of the school. However, the most amazing part of all is that none of this fame or glamour has gone to her head. Rather, Alice is still the same girl I met during freshman orientation almost six years ago. 

I wait patiently for Alice to show me what she has to show me, but she looks incredibly terrified to show me whatever she wishes to expose me to. Considering she has to muster so much courage, I am rather moved that I must be one of the few people she trusts with this knowledge. With a soft smile, I decide to place my hand ontop of her head. Her hair is soft and seems to spill off my fingers like a river of snow white-like water. As an act of comfort and kindness, I very slowly begin to brush my fingers through her well-kept hair. 

I usually see this side of her, especially when we were at school with each other. She's quiet and shy, but for a small moment I noticed something completely different about Alice due to our time alone together. Although it is an extremely short amount of time because our time spent in the dressing room has been only for mere minutes, Alice seems to have a rather playful and bratty-like vibe coming from her. I want to see more of her selfish side. I may have originally fell in love with her more innocent aura during high school, but the more childish and needy aspect of her personality has only piqued my interest. 

"Dan, wait!" She would exclaim, sounding much different than she would when she was talking normally. 

Despite combing through her hair, only now have I noticed just how heavily she had begun to pant. Her pale face is now a soft pink due to the blush glowing across the bridge of her nose. I stop as she asks me to, but before I can pull my hands away from her face, she rather snugly caresses her own fingers around my hands to make sure I can't escape. 

She then goes back to her more gentle and angel-like tone of voice as she directs my attention elsewhere, her voice only gets more quiet as she continues the sentence, "It might be a bad idea in hindsight, but I'm going to put your hand on my crotch."

I tense up, for she didn't ask me if I wanted to do this. Instead, she somewhat demands me to oblige. I am completely fine with this, but I am worried that she will use this to blackmail me in the future. However, I decide that it is for the best even though I have no choice in the matter. I gulp down all of my doubts, fears, and many other perverted thoughts as the same small hands that told me to stop a few moments ago are now escalating the situation. I have never thought that I would be in this situation due to how protective Eliza was over Alice, but I am even more surprised that the entire circumstance came straight from the quiet girl. Maybe I am dreaming and I need to be woken up. 

However, everything that is happening is indeed real. She manages to cup my hand against the center of her bloomers before shakily caressing my hand just like she did when I was running my fingers through her hair. At first, I don't feel anything different as she starts to part her legs just a smidge in order for me to rather gently feel around. I decide to be quite careful with her as I make my movements, for she seems to be extremely sensitive. She was panting rather hard just from me just petting her like a kitten. Then suddenly, I feel something lightly poke up against my fingers and palm, so I instinctively grab it quite forcefully. 

"Don't grab it!" She screams, freaking out in a rational manner due to the fact I literally just grabbed her by the privates. 

Alice pushes me off of her, but instead somewhat pushes herself over instead. Her entire body seemed to shake quite violently once I grabbed her just as mine did with a sudden twinge of excitement. I look back at Alice once I figure out where I am again, and she'd be lying there on the bench with her legs spread wide enough to reveal the outline of a rather stiff penis. 

I rush over to Alice, hoping I didn't concuss her with the sudden movement considering her head did smack into the back of the wall. As I approach her, I hear her begin to laugh rather infectiously. I'm not sure why she is laughing, especially since I just made her go through quite a scarring moment by grabbing her dick so carelessly. However, when the white-haired girl manages to sit up, she wipes the tears of joy from her eyes before giving me a rather tight embrace. 

"You should come by my place later today," She says, still giggling.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dan

Alice sits on the bed, avoiding eye contact with me as she restricts her figure by hugging herself around the waist. She would also have a pillow pressed against her chest; hiding her face from what I can only determine as ridicule, torment, and being made fun of for who she is. Her ankles are slightly shaking, further signaling and expressing just how much pain she is going through for keeping her secret hidden for so long. 

Ever since she opened up to me from the changing room a few hours ago, she has been pretty quiet and nervous about having me in her house despite inviting me over. Normally, I wouldn't be too concerned about her avoiding people because she has never been someone who gets along with people other than our group of friends. Plus, with the way she decided to open up to me despite being closer friends with Eliza made me want to believe that we are much closer friends than I thought. Unfortunately, right now, she is terrified of what I might say or do considering I know her deepest and darkest secret. 

"May I see it again?" I ask, somewhat whispering to the girl that is trembling out of fear. 

Her eyes avert to me. Normally her warm and deep green eyes would glimmer as she gives me a smile from a safe distance, but as of right now, they're full of heavy tears despite being as dim and shallow as someone who has lost their away. The sight of her distressed expression somewhat melts away at my heart, filling it with the sad warmth of someone who only wishes to be kind and gentle to those who have suffered. 

"I guess you can," She would shakily respond, her low pitch very slowly rings and murmurs within my eardrums. 

Alice lifts her skirt, revealing quite a beautiful pair of thighs that are kept warm and comfortable from the padded stockings she has underneath it. Just seeing this would swoon most over, for Alice has always been one that is quite popular with girls and boys alike. She's considered one of the most beautiful of the school along with Eliza. Although her hands are shaking as she holds her skirt, Alice does seem to be fairly proud of how well her legs look even if her stockings are padded. 

Then she parts her thighs with a nervous squirm, and just as I saw from when she showed it to me in the dressing room, right between Alice's thighs lies the faint bulge of a penis. She'd immediately press her thighs together, still extremely uncomfortable with having anyone see it despite it being almost unnoticeable. Her breathing starts to grow quite long and deep, but I believe that is only because she is trying to refrain from freaking out, for she almost made quite a scene in the dressing room while we were there. 

I would very slowly make my way to my knees, somewhat inching closer to Alice as she sits still on the bed. Her hands are pushed against her thighs as they rub together to decrease the tension from within her. As I come closer, I begin to notice just how offput she is about this situation. Although I'm sure she believes it's a bad idea to show a new side of yourself towards one of your greatest friends, I personally am extremely grateful and proud of Alice being so strong. 

"I'm right here, there's nothing to be scared of," I say, trying my very best to reassure her. 

I hold my hand out to her, allowing Alice to slowly approach and warm up to it like a stray cat would after years of torment and abuse. She'd slowly smooth her hands out from beneath her thighs, lightly pulling onto my own hand. Despite truly being a boy, Alice's hands are small, fragile, and extremely soft; if not the softest pair of hands I have ever been lucky enough to touch. The short and rounded girl would then slowly lower my hand onto her knee, greeting the sudden touch with a shy and somewhat awkward smile as a deep red glow would very slowly appear across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. 

"You're okay with me?" She asks me, now crying with tears of confusion and relief. 

I caress her knee, respecting her as I only rub the one reigon of her body that she has entrusted me with. Just as her hands, the material of her stockings are soft and extremely smooth, but even then, I can lightly get a small glimpse of the sensitive and squishy skin of the woman's thigh that lies underneath. Alice very slowly begins to relax, now longer hunching or closing herself off as if she wants to get away from who she is. 

Subconsciously, the woman's thighs begin to part again. However, this time Alice isn't holding her skirt up all. Instead I notice the small hint of her penis poking up against the fabric of her stockings and her skirt. She has a hard-on, but it is just as unnoticeable as the bulge I saw earlier. She doesn't seem to notice it either, for I'm sure she's more of just relieved and happy that I accept her for who she is as a person; no matter what that person may look like underneath the personality they practice. 

"Does it matter?" I retort, smiling as I very carefully inch my hand up her thigh. 

She notices my assertiveness and instinctively pulls back a little bit, not sure how to completely go about a situation like this. However, she does seem quite hesitant to shy and cower away like she originally wanted to. Instead, she grows quizzical from underneath her embarrassed blush. Her green eyes slowly begin to regain color as the atmosphere shifts. 

It is true. It doesn't matter whether or not I am okay with her being born a male because it isn't who she is. Alice is a female, and it is very important to keep true to you no matter what other people think; my own thoughts on her lifestyle and choices shouldn't influence her, but nonetheless I am extremely grateful and proud that she has been strong the whole way through. I don't know who she was before she was Alice, and I for sure don't care to know, for the past version of who she was had helped her evolve into the beautiful and extraordinary person who she is today. I count my blessings and I will gladly thank God for her presence. 

"Do you think they'll accept me too?" Alice would murmur, her voice somewhat shaken. 

"Yes."

"Thank you Dan."

Alice would hop off the bed, basically falling into my arms with a graceful thud. Her bottom lightly pressing onto my thighs as well as the warmth of her embrace helps soften the impact of her weight crashing down onto me, but I am not sure what to do with the fact that the girl I have had my eyes on is now in my arms. Alice has always been the one I truly did love most, and by my answers as well as the sudden touch, I believe she knows that too. 

Alice has never been one known for physical contact. When she voluntarily pulled me aside into the dressing room as well as allow me to lightly caress her thigh earlier, I knew something was up with her. She wouldn't even let Eliza or Sydney greet her with hugs everytime they hung out after class despite the two of them being the nicest friends a girl like Alice could ever have. The feeling of having the extreme introverted girl in my arms is similar to receiving a gift straight from God. 

"Dan, can you stay for a while longer?" She whispers to me, clinging her arms around my shoulders. 

I can't see her expression, for her head is pressed into my chest. However, although very faintly, I notice the bulge of her penis lightly poking against my hip. It is a warm feeling, but it isn't one that makes me uncomfortable like I originally would have thought. In her own way, the short and extremely fragile white haired girl is expressing her feelings to me. She is happy, and the mere thought that someone like myself can make such a wonderful person so comfortable with themselves is a miracle. 

Soon, my arms make their way around her waist. I am now lightly cradling and caressing her in my arms as she straddles me. I notice that as soon as my arms wrap around the small of her back, the entirety of her figure begins to relax and grow quite soft. Her breathing slows down to a comfortable shallow whisper as she practically deflates and melts against the mere gentleness of our position on the carpeted floor of her room. I gently lean down to press my lips against the top of her head. 

"Of course, I'll stay," I confirm, resting my cheek ontop of her head. 

It's been a few hours since I lightly lulled Alice to sleep. She has had a long day of many emotions, fears, and desires that all came to a head not too long ago. It was the right thing to hold her until she drifted off before curling her up in a warm blanket upon her bed. She was completely exhausted and worn out by the time I lifted her, for her normally light and angelic figure had grown quite heavy with slumber and bliss as I tucked her in like a small child. I made sure to not disturb her as I made my way out of the room either.

I promised to stay, so now I am looking in the cabinets of her kitchen in an attempt to make her a nice meal for when she wakes up. It's only the least I could do to help the girl out as she struggles a battle I can't possibly emphasize enough with. Anything I could do to show her that I supported her cause as well as wished for her to come out as a stronger person, I would do without hesitation. 

I open a cabinet near the sink, but it appears to only be the medicine cabinet. It's quite sparse considering there's only two boxes of Claratin, a pill bottle of Ibuprofen, boxes of laxatives, and a few bottles of vitamin gummies. However, as I lean in closer, I notice a much smaller non-descriptive pill bottle that I don't quite know or can put my finger on. Although I am sure it's quite rude to rummage through the cabinets of a close friend, it may be something that I can directly help her out with if the time comes. I grab the small bottle and lightly twirl it, looking for a label of what it may be. 

The label is tagged as Spironolactone, but it doesn't seem to have any sort prescription labeled for its use or distribution. Although I am not exactly sure what Spironolactoneis, I do know that it must be extremely important to her if she has been getting bottles of it without a doctor's signing. By the looks of the bottle within my hand, it seems to have already been open with only a few pills left. I continue to spin the bottle within my fingers, searching for any other information about this specific drug other than its name. However, I just place the bottle back from where I found it. 

I return to trying to whip something up for Alice when she wakes up, and my mind lands on the idea of making the simple recipe of egg sandwiches. I usually make mine scrambled despite many enjoying them with a runny yolk, but that's just how I've always made mine as a kid. I slip a pan onto the stove and begin to slather it in butter so I can begin to make my masterpiece; waiting for the princess to slowly wake up in the process. 

I have a little while before the stove burners heat up, so I begin to spruce up the area around the kitchen with whatever sort of incense or candle I can find. I don't quite exactly dim the lights yet due to the fact that I still need a bit of it so I can cook safely, but once I am finished, I will continue to do what I can so Alice can be in the most relaxing environment and atmosphere someone like me could produce in the amount of time I have. 

The image of Alice being cradled within my arms, pressed against me as she trusts me with her life and identity is one that will never leave me. My heart is still warm and gooey from the display of momentary affection towards me despite it being almost five hours ago, and it only makes my chest warmer the more I think about her being comfortable around me. I'm sure she knows that I'd do absolutely whatever I could for her by now, and that may be one of many reasons she showed me her most vulnerable side. 

My thoughts are suddenly lost to the void as I feel a gentle grip against the back of my shirt. It's the same familiar tug I received when Alice first dragged me into the dressing room with me to reveal her secret to me despite being so distant and shy with me before. Alice is behind me, her hand lightly tugging on my shirt to grab my attention. However, I don't quite turn around because I am still finishing making the eggs I promised to make Alice for when she did wake up. Once I am finished, I present Alice a plate with two freshly made egg sandwiches just for her. 

However, I pause once I notice her so close to me. Just like when I had her in my lap, her head lightly places and nuzzles itself into my chest as she embraces me once again. Her hair is messy due to the deep slumber, a hint of drool is rolling down my shirt as she still tries to wake up, and she lightly smells of my own cologne as she continues to hug me with every ounce of her heart behind it. 

"You did stay, I was worried," Alice admits, very faintly sounding as if she was sobbing. 

She makes her way with me to the dining table, and she specifically chooses to sit in the chair next to me. On her plate are two rather large egg sandwiches, but considering how she is already picking one up between her small hands, she seems to be extremely famished after passing out on my lap for so long. Honestly, the idea of her being quite an eater is something that I think is extremely cute and important to know. If she'd let me, I'd improve my cooking skills just for the benefit of her. She looks so happy. 

Being me, as any guy would when they have a peaceful moment of silence with a beautiful girl around, I begin to slowly eye her figure now that she is occupied with chowing down two sandwiches. In order to make her comfortable enough to soundly sleep, I had stripped her completely of her uniform and stockings in order to throw a comfortable oversized shirt onto her. At the time I hadn't really been looking due to my own preoccupation of trying to comfort Alice, but she has had quite a feminine figure for a long time despite the fact she was born a boy. 

As of now, Alice is wearing only a white t-shirt and a pair of boy-cut boxers that very firmly tuck her form despite there being a slight hint of his bulge inside. Other than that indicator, nothing else on Alice's body could ever show or tell someone that she is indeed nothing but a woman. It's honestly amazing she has been able to keep herself so effeminate, hidden, and secretive despite the years of pain and turmoil that must've come along the ride with her having to keep silent on who she was. 

Although there is only the light of the candlights in the room, I can see Alice's slim and attractive figure illuminated from the flickering lights. Her thighs are round, for they have the same relative thickness of someone who has been keeping themselves in shape for their own health as well as the eyes of on-looking men who are attracted by the enticing wobbly legs of a young woman. Alice's hips are quite the same story too, for despite being cursed with the curves of a man; Alice has done her very best in order to give herself the revealing hourglass figure every model desires. These two aspects have blended and molded her into one of the premiere and top attractions at the school, and I'm sure the drug that I found in the medicine cabinet may have helped.

"You're so cute," I find myself blurring, not catching what exactly I said until I notice Alice look over at me with her large green eyes. She looks intrigued.

"You were staring, weren't you?"

There is nothing I can say to get me out of this situation, so I instead just shyly look away from her as she catches me perving in on her. By the look of her expression on her face, I'm sure she was surprised to hear me blurt something out of the blue like that. Especially after she had been stripped down to only her underwear without her whereabouts, but knowing Alice and, she probably doesn't think much of it other than to occasionally tease me about it in the future. 

Alice finishes eating the second sandwich I gave her, and although there are only a few bites left; time seems to be slowing down considerably as I begin to look at her face much more closely. Her long silver hair curls around her heart shaped face like the frame to a perfect picture; trapping in a bright light that is much to pure and beautiful for anyone to witness without a lens. Alice's happy grin of acceptance is the same warmth one feels when they hold the hand of the one they love during the peak of a sunset lit night. Within the darkness, her shiny and perfectly straight teeth shine bright. Her eyes open, causing her thin lashes to spread to release the green glow that are now deeply filled with love and passion; her pupils are large as they flicker with a glimmering shine. 

"I love you Dan," She confidently states. 

My heart wants to somewhat fly out of my chest, for hearing her very confidently state that she loves me is probably one of the most important things she has ever said. Throughout the years I have known her, she wouldn't even tell me her name while we were freshman in high school. Now only a mere five year gap later, I am here in her own house sharing a moment with her that most would only share with a significant other. 

Alice was always the quiet girl that you never questioned. Although she was much better friends with Eliza than she was with me, even Eliza didn't get much out of her. She'd never come over during sleepovers, birthday parties, or karaoke night. I finally understand the reason why she kept herself so hidden, but back then Eliza and I only thought she was around because she couldn't afford to go to lunch by herself; using us only as a means to survive. In hindsight that probably only made it harder for her to open up to us, but as of now, I can finally begin to know and understand the girl I've always wanted to get along with for so long. The wait has been absolutely worth it. 

Alice very slowly scoots her chair closer to mine. She intended to do it quietly, but I can't help but let out a chuckle as her chair squeaks loudly as it screeches across the floor. Noticing my teasing laugh, Alice would visibly get embarrassed as her face glows with a warm pink that makes her look a bit like a peach. However, her blush wouldn't stop her from lightly wrapping her arms underneath my shoulder; lightly crossing her own elbows around my bicep before pulling up to hug around my armpit. 

"You've been a little bit more selfish with your feelings lately," I point out, looking over at her as she buries her face into my arm, "I'm glad you're comfortable now."

I notice a faint grin across her lips again as she now squeezes herself against me a bit harder. This time I can feel her grip lightly tugging and pulling at my muscles, but I notice that Alice's chest is quite soft and squishy as she wrenches me closer to her. I'm not sure why I never noticed this before, but Alice seems to have a faint hint of breasts growing into her body. 

I am slightly intrigued by this finding. Although I'm sure that her budding mounds are result of the estrogen supplement she has been taking, her breasts must've been a new addition to her figure due to the fact that I have never noticed them before as well as them being slightly too small for a bra to be a justifiable need and desire. Alice's breasts are very natural feeling as I notice them press against my elbow as she struggles to hold me closer to her. 

Without realizing it, Alice has basically made her chair much closer to my own than I thought it was originally. If she wanted to, Alice could climb into my lap just as she did when we were in her bedroom earlier. However, the white haired beauty seems extremely content in holding my arm at the moment, so I doubt she'd be trying any sudden movements like that. Especially since the chairs we are sitting on seem to be extremely brittle and weak, for they squeak whenever somewhat slightly shifts around in their seat. 

"I'm not sure what to think about it, but I'm glad I can trust you," Alice responds, lightly pressing her nails into my skin. 

She's deep in thought, for I can't see her face due to her looking down at the floor. She is tense again, for her skin grows somewhat rigid and cold as she begins to worry and contemplate. Although it somewhat hurts to not see her beautiful face as she opens up to me, I'm sure it hurts her more knowing that no matter how hard she tries; she is unable to face anyone; even if she does trust them with her secret. 

I am unable to move my arm, making any sort of physical action impossible as a means to help cheer her up again. Allowing her to hug me is unfortunately the most comfort and love I can share as of right now unless she allows me more. Earlier I was able to touch her knees and thigh, and that has already escalated to being able to caress my arms around her shoulders. I can't complain very much though, for I have always somewhat hoped for a meaningful interaction with Alice; that relationship becoming heavily emotionally and physically invested just happens to be a plus. 

"You can trust Eliza too, we're your friends," I respond, hoping to give Alice a future goal to look forward to.

I feel the side of her face press against my shoulder, for Alice sighs a bit with comfort and relief as I momentarily suppress her thoughts with good fortune and promises. Normally I would consider promises quite shallow and empty, but seeing her green eyes slowly glimmer with hope and trust allows me to believe in her as well. I would never say it to her, but I am truly inspired by her. She is able to go through so much, but she usually gets right back up anyway. 

Her heart doesn't beat heavily anymore, but mine still does because of just how much all of the attention she is giving means to me. I am quite happy that she is now latched onto me with her head quietly resting on my shoulder; ready to take a nap as if she were in the arms of her lover. The atmosphere seems to calm down to a low whisper, for the only sound in the room seems to be the gripping of Alice's hands as she continues to lightly tug at my shirt. 

I look back over at her to find her long silver shaded hair covering over her eyes. She is still holding onto my arm, but she isn't resting herself against me anymore. Something must've came up; she may have something on her mind that she wants to tell me, but being Alice, she is pretty slow on being able to mustur up the courage to say what she wants. Instead she sits there, looking at me from the veil of her hair; shielded from my eyes to the low confidence she has towards herself. I have to say something first. 

"Alice, you-" I start, but I stop abruptly as I notice her mouth open to say something. 

"Do you love me?" She asks, now somewhat pulling herself closer to me. 

Suddenly, I feel quite pressured to answer her. I am unsure what to do at the moment, but I do feel obliged to at least satisfy her with an answer. Our hearts start to pound at our chests once again as the atmosphere intensifies, but hers is almost audible due to just how close she is to my face now. 

Her milky and bare thigh presses again my hip, somewhat jabbing into my skin as Alice starts to wobble her way over onto my lap whilst balancing on the chair. She plops down onto me quite harshly, but that may only be because I told her just how true she was being to her true feelings. I am so flustered that I almost stumble and drop the both of us onto the tile floor, but Alice is a step ahead as she grips onto my hands with her own. We intertwine fingers as if we are newlyweds, embracing on our special night. 

She begins to confess to me, "I eventually want to give everything to you."

With a tightening grip, tears in her eyes, and a heavy breathing pattern she begins to ramble. Although her voice is shaky and quite phlegmy, this is the longest I have ever heard her speak. She spills her heart out with the tension of her mental, physical, and sexual frustrations binding her at every syllable. Alice tells me everything a boy with a giant crush on the girl he's had eyes on has ever wanted to hear. Every fine and minute detail rolls off her tongue as if she's been experiencing these emotions since the time before the great titans, and I am grateful. 

However, instead of letting her trail off and run out of breath, I interrupt her speech with a sudden kiss that tastes of satisfaction, passion, and warm tears.


	3. Chapter 3 - Alice

Spending last night with Dan was probably the most magical time I have ever experienced, but now that we're back to having class together, we can't speak of what happened to anyone except amongst ourselves. Telling him my secret was only off of a whim, but I'm glad I was finally able to share my story and get the stress off of my shoulders. Now that he has put faith in me to share my true self with my other friends, I am slightly more confident that I will be accepted and loved just like he has already.

It is the gym hour block. Although I am not exactly enrolled in the class due to my rather lackluster physical skills, the coach has allowed me to use this hour to help in whatever way I can as long as I don't disrupt him during his class. Mainly, I stick by myself or I hang out with Eliza since she is one of the people I joined this class for. I am super fortunate I am able to chill and help her out during this class since I do feel really bad about not being able to hang out with her outside of school. 

"Good morning Alice," the familiar voice of Eliza gleefully exclaims, absolutely ecstatic as she puts her arms around me. 

I am in the middle of changing into the mandatory uniform, so I am quite lucky she hadn't found me out right then and there. It also doesn't help that we are in the girl's locker room; making it quite a miracle that I have been able to hide and enjoy myself as one of the girls. Eliza helps me remove my top, giggling as if she is helping me in any way at all. Instead, I somewhat shyly cover myself as my small chest is revealed. 

Eliza has always been like this with me, but she has done things like this ever since the accident. Her hands never seem to want to leave my skin, for we were basically holding hands the entire time we were at in the shopping mall. Eliza is my best friend, and I am sure that she thinks of me much more than a friend, so some of the interactions we have had with each other are bound to be a bit embarrassing for me. Especially since I do sort of have a boyfriend now. 

"They've gotten bigger!" Eliza whispers, knowing just how self-conscious I am of my own body; instead, she'd just silently compliment me. 

I smile, for I have not noticed that they are a bit more noticeable now. One good thing about Eliza being so lewd and perverse around me is that Eliza is able to notice any sort of change from my body. She has unintentionally helped my hormonal therapy go as well as it has, but it is still embarrassing to be groped and complimented in a room full of girls. 

However, due to my status, the girl's locker room seem to be quite entranced and interested in the two of us somewhat goofing around before class actually does begin. Eliza and I are considered to be extremely popular, so it wouldn't be long before we are surrounded by many of them. Eliza seems extremely happy by this, for she somewhat pulls me next to her as her hands cup and cradle underneath the small amount of bounce that I can call my breasts. Like a show horse, Eliza begins to show me off to the packed locker room of college-aged women. 

I don't mind the attention even if it does make me somewhat worried that the member underneath my extra pair of shorts and bloomers tries to pop in and say hello. Having their indirect approval and advice helps my self-esteem quite a bit, so I guess you could say that I look forward to all the support I receive. I do my best to make sure I can hear some of the girl's comments and opinions despite all the "ah's" and "ooh's" that flood the locker room of young women. 

"Her skin looks so smooth, I'd die for skin that looks like that," 

"She is so adorable! I'd go les for her in a heartbeat,"

I have the sudden urge to cry from the happiness that is flooding through my chest. Although they don't know just how supportive they are being for me to hear the compliments and comments, it makes it feel even more special due to the fact that their reactions and words aren't forced and are one-hundred percent genuine. I could quite honestly melt from the praise, but I know that if any one of them found out about my origin; the locker room would be a different place entirely. 

In her own way, Eliza could be classified as someone who is extremely beautiful as well. Although, she is a bit more popular and attractive within the girl population of the school than she is with the guys. Being of Korean descent, she has short black hair with rather deep brown eyes that are capped off with rather dorky round frames. Everyone says she looks like a perfect concoction of a popular anime girl and a female Harry Potter. Eliza is quite proud of that comparison as well, for even if she is a popular jock as of late, she will always be the nerdy best friend I grew up with. 

Although her face and smile are a highlight, I am sure the boys like her figure much more than anything else about her. Eliza is built specifically to be an olympic grade swimmer. However, due to her natural figure, she has to afford being a little bit rounder than most girls on the team. Being six foot with a complete pair of breasts and hips, Eliza has the chance to even be starred in a magazine as a plus-sized model because of her accolades and impact she may have on young women if she does take her career as seriously as she is currently. Unfortunately, just like I am, she is extremely self-conscious and worried about her body. 

Eliza manages to squeeze herself within her swimwear, carefully tucking her glasses into her locker so she can replace her eyewear with a pair of prescription goggles. She tightens them as much as she can to her face without having to deal with marks or strain when she takes them off. Although she does look a bit dorky considering she had to buy an extremely expensive pair of goggles just to be apart of the swim team, her disability doesn't have to hold her back. Just like all the other girls, she has a chance. 

However, unlike the other girls who are apart of the swim team, Eliza is undisputedly the best of all of them. She has set the school record in the 50 meter butterfly at 31 seconds, about three seconds faster than the previous record, and blasting the male's record by about half a second as well. The coach is pretty proud to have her apart of the team, but Eliza is extremely lacking in proper communication skills. 

Eliza is terrified to speak to people, especially if they are of the male gender due to the accident. At swim meets and competitions, I have to do whatever I can to make sure that reporters and journalists are able to at least get a decent profile or interview with the team captain. She isn't as terrible now that the coach has ensured that she'd only be interviewed and talked to by other women, but she still gets spooked when someone suddenly pats her on the back to tell her she's done a good job. Many people would describe her as someone who is unapproachable. 

"Let's head to the pool," Eliza would advise, grabbing my hand the moment I slip a tank top on over my bare chest. 

I kindly allow her to take the lead. As she walks in front of me, my eyes begin to wander to the woman's hips and bottom as they gently sway from side to side. Considering that I don't have a woman's bone structure, I am somewhat jealous that Eliza has such a powerful and demanding structure. However, everyone seems to prefer my figure over her own. 

Eliza has always been the larger of the two of us, even when I wasn't taking hormonal adjustment drugs. She may have never been bullied because of it, but I can tell that her size is one of the main reasons she is so uncomfortable with others talking about her. In the back of her mind, she believes everyone is trying to undress her with their eyes, and I can understand why she is that way; especially after the incident. 

I gently squeeze her hand as we make our way into the indoor pool area, "Eliza, you're amazing."

Eliza does look pretty good in the light red gear that our school provides. Especially when you do see her dive in the water, you can fully track her rather than the girls who wear black or blue suits. As an added bonus, I believe that Eliza does look her best when she is in the swim-wear, for all the curves and dips she's worked so hard to get, are easily accented and emphasized within the red spandex. Most of the girls on her team are all scrawny and lean, so her figure is most of the boys come to see when she is performing. 

I don't have a swimsuit since I am not apart of the team, but I do whatever I can as the hand-picked coach for Eliza. As she's swimming laps back in forth within her lane, I sit on the opposite wall of the ladder that allows the performer to get in and out of the pool when they wish to take a break. Being able to be so close to Eliza as she practices helps me do my job easier, and it allows me to support her as a close friend. 

"The pool is kind of cold today, isn't it?" Eliza chuckles, floating on her back as her legs sway through the water just enough to help propell herself to me. 

With her goggles and swim-cap, a light grin smiles over my face as I try to hold in a giggle of my own, for Eliza looks extremely dorky with them on despite how nice she looks within the suit itself. Her grin fades as she notices my expression, but it's only to give me a slight sense of composure before an evil grin plasters across the woman's lips. 

Without much time to protect myself, she rolls over much like a crocodile does when it's preforming a death roll. I am startled only for a moment as Eliza reaches in pulls my ankle towards her chest. I don't move from the slippery tile above the pool, but the feet I had swaying in the water are now being held captive within the grasp of a woman who could probably lift a man four times my weight. However, her touch is soft and gentle just as it was when we were in the changing room. 

"You're so cute Alice," Eliza whispers, somewhat muttering the words under her breath as if she feels an enormous amount of envy. 

I lightly push my thighs together at the sound of the woman's compliment, for the light touch and kind words could easily make me melt. However, I can't hide everything. My toes curl from the sudden reaction in my groin, but thankfully, Eliza seems to be too mesmerized with other parts of my body to realize I am starting to get a hard-on. With swiftness, I pull the edge of my shirt over my shorts in an attempt to hide the deformity. 

Very quietly and diligently, Eliza starts to rub and massage the bottoms of my feet. Her hands are large enough to devour my feet, but even so, she manages to lightly press against small pores within my skin. Her handiwork is magical, and it could easily make go crazy if I decide to succumb to the comfort of the woman's fingers. Within the cool water, her massaging helps shed of all the dried skin, calluses, and sore muscles without her having to scrub or claw at me with much force. She is the best masseuse I could ever ask for. 

I start to shake as she begins to work my toes with the same comfort she did my heels and soles. By now, I can't stop the curling and flexing of my ankles and toes due to how deep she is beginning to press against my tense nerves. Although she does this every day, I always have a reaction like this whenever she tries to touch me. Unfortunately, I believe that I get more sensitive the more she relieves the previous day's worth of stress, pain, and anxiety that has built up within my body. Although she is only touching my feet, it seems like my soul is what is getting soothed. 

"Eliza, I don't think you should keep going," I manage, trying my hardest to make sure that the moan that is storing within my throat doesn't come up to the surface.

My ankles are starting to numb, and this makes my small feet twitch within the water. Due to Eliza's grasp, my legs don't wildly jerk and splash in the water, but if she did let go, I'd certainly make a commotion. I can't possibly do anything to get away, so I have to trust that Eliza won't do anything too risky.

She does let go of my ankles, and it does cause me to wince as the numb and confused muscles start to convulse a bit underneath the water. However, Eliza would move them out of the water so that they can wrap themselves around her shoulders. They still sting and twitch, but Eliza makes sure that nothing terrible will happen due to the public setting. Unfortunately, Eliza does move herself extremely close to my groin and waist, and I tightly reach for my shirt as a precaution that she sees anything that might alarm or scare her.

"Hey, don't worry. You know that I only tease you if I know that you're okay with it," Eliza reassures, now beginning to pull herself up the wall.

I help her up as best I can despite the fact that I can't possibly stand up. Normally, I would tell her to use the stairs to get up, but something about her tone of voice sounds like she wishes to speak to me in a serious manner. Nevertheless, despite whatever her intentions may be, I help my best friend out of the water in order for us to talk on the rather cold tile floor.

Her figure is still sprinkled with water, and the suit she is wearing seems to fit her more snug now that it has absorbed the moisture of the pool. Staring at her for too long might fluster me, but due to her seriousness, I am somewhat forced to stare and look at her in hopes that she knows she has my full attention. Whatever she has to say, I am all-ears. However, I am somewhat worried if it has to do anything with my secret of me being a transgirl.

"What did you and Dan speak about in the dressing room?" Eliza asks, trying to sound as unassuming as she possibly can.

I look away for a moment due to the thoughts beginning to race in my mind, but as I look away, I start to feel the intense stare that has always haunted me ever since I was little. Is Eliza beginning to mistrust me? Is Eliza beginning to judge me? I can't possibly tell her because it would ruin the amazing friendship that we have secured with each other for so long. I've been scared to tell her about who I am since the incident happened.

When I look back, Eliza is closer to me now, for she has her warm hands cupped around my face. I lose my train of thought as I am now forced to look into her eyes. She has taken off her swim cap and goggles, so her somewhat messy and short brown hair as well as her large campfire brown eyes are being shown off to me in all their beauty and glory. Her expression isn't cruel, calculating, or questioning my trust. Instead, she looks worried, just as she always had when she was a small and extremely frail girl. 

I run my finger across the side of Eliza's face, lightly thumbing across her eyebrow. She winces due to the present scar across her eyebrow from the incident, but her look of fear and worry remains despite my reminiscent touch. However, just as my fingers leave the faint reminder of our troubled past; I notice that Eliza's eyes widen. Her warm touch grows cold as the pupils within those bright golden-shaded orbs; causing her to back away a little bit due to whatever she just saw. Something she must've looked at scared her. Could have she found out? Is everything about to change between us? 

"Alice, why are you crying?" Elia whispers, reaching out to me again as the first few drops of my tears begin to roll down my cheeks. 

When Eliza was staring at me, I hadn't realized that I was beginning to tear up. However, now that Eliza has pointed it out, my heart begins to sink as frustration and stress begins to surge through my body once again. Without much thought or care for the public space we are in, I begin to scream and share my thoughts. 

"I wish I could tell you," I begin, my small and shrill tone fades into a much more true and honest wave. It is deeper and less feminine, but it doesn't matter, "You used to know everything, but I can't afford to tell you now!" 

Eliza backs away a little bit as fear begins to settle within her heart, but I instead pull her close to me so I can wrap and embrace myself around my best friend. My arms tightly squeeze around her back and neck, for I try my best to force myself to tell her everything she deserves to know. 

"It's all my fault, gremlin," I whisper rather pathetically, now starting to dig my fingernails into her back as I continue to cry.


	4. Chapter 4 - Alice

Eliza and I were in seventh grade, so this would have been almost eight years ago. The two of us had been friends even before I started transitioning back in grade school, but on this day in particular, everything that we had once shared together would come to a head and nothing would be the same. Unfortunately, that day of the incident happened to be Eliza's birthday. The day we should have been celebrating towards another year of friendship, laughter, and in hopes of a longer journey ahead instead became one that Eliza had forgotten for better or for worse. 

"Happy birthday gremlin," I greet, just as I would Eliza every other year on her birthday. 

The Eliza I knew from eight years ago was not the same Eliza that I am with today. She was tall, yes, but if you asked her what she wished to be later in life, an Olympic-grade swimmer would have never came up in the conversation, for she was not built like that in the slightest. The Eliza I knew from eight years ago was much more soft-spoken, shy, and kind to everyone, and that kindness was not just to women alone. 

Due to the insane growth spurt she had during elementary school, Eliza was starting to have a bit of a weight issue to help cope with her growing body. By the time seventh grade rolled around, she had not only the biggest shoe among the girls in class, but she also had the largest bra amongst them as well. Her face and stomach were about as round and bubbly as her personality was, and even though she wasn't particularly proud of her weight and size, deep down I knew she was happy. Now, Eliza had cut her beautiful and long braided hair to bring out a much more cool side that doesn't show weakness. 

Even back then, I believe I was always the same. I was doing my best to make my deepest dream come true, so even in middle school, despite the height of puberty beginning to affect my transition, I was always prepared. I have kept my hair growing longer, my skin growing softer, and my voice growing lighter and more feminine as the time went on. During that time, having a best friend like Eliza who knew my secret even from the beginning, was definitely the thing I needed most to help me become who I am today. 

"Hey, do you have any plans after-class?" Eliza asked, now lightly gripping onto my hand as we gingerly made our way over to our lockers. 

At this time, I had no reason to have any sort of plan. If Eliza wanted to hang out with me back then, I'd do everything in my power to drop whatever I had planned in order for that to happen. Eliza has and still does mean everything to me, but everything that happened on this day is my fault. I doubt anything I do will help her cope with the trauma. 

"No, I don't have anything planned," I respond, giggling as I let go of her hand in order for me to rummage through my locker. 

Eliza would be thirteen today, and it's kind of strange to think about it now, but I am older than Eliza by about three months. She was born in April whereas I was born in January, and considering how protective she is of me now, everyone would be quite surprised to know that I am older than her. She'll never admit that she's less mature than me now, but she's almost a completely different person in terms of mindset and personality. 

Suddenly, the chubbier woman embraces me in her arms to give me the obligatory hug before our morning classes start. This year, we had no morning classes with each other just like we don't know, so we decided that we'd give each other the love and affection we'd lose when we weren't together in a span of an incredibly long hug. Thinking about it now, she'd be pretty embarrassed to know that she squeezed me for about a minute and a half every day of our one-hundred eighty school year. 

"Did you remember to take your pills today?" She asks, resting her head on my shoulder in a worried and loving manner as the last few seconds of our hug begun to pass. 

I nod. I have taken a dose of Spironolactone almost every day since Eliza had helped me get them without a prescription. Even now, I muster up some of my day's savings so I can get my hands on the drug, but lately due to my results, I have been weaning off Spironolactone. I owe a lot to Eliza's contributions to my transition, for I could never do anything with my parent's input. 

Eliza pecked my cheek with a soft kiss as she let me go of her warm motherly-like grasp. I am left somewhat dazed, but as she ruffles my hair into a bit of a mess, I am put back into reality with a warm smile on my face. Although the top of my head is incredibly sensitive, her touch is soft enough for me to restrain myself from getting a rather embarrassing hard-on. Occasionally, Eliza messes with me like this, but right now, she seems pretty content with the love she has given me until our afternoon classes. 

"I'm so proud of you. You are becoming more beautiful by the second." Eliza sighs, throwing her backpack over her shoulder as she walks in the opposite direction to her next class. 

My class was on the complete other side of the school, so I had a long walk ahead of me. Eliza knew that I was always late to the class, but she seemed extremely happy to see me every morning despite the fact that I would often have to go in for detention every other week. 

It was a peaceful walk to class with beautiful scenery. There is a small pond near the building I was heading to that the gardening club tended to every day, and on an early morning in April, there would still be dew drops coming from the pine trees that helped give the pond a very warm and cozy feel. It's still somewhat cold out, but considering just how beautiful it is, I decide to somewhat frolic around and stare at my surroundings just because of how calm and peaceful it is. 

However, I feel like there is someone behind me. Usually, I wouldn't be worried or alarmed by this, but I'd be the last person to class, so having someone run later than I do is something completely reasonable to freak out about. I decide to pick up the pace, for I am basically speed-walking to my next class because I'm scared that there is someone following me. It's still somewhat dark out, so if anyone wanted to stalk me, it would be right now. My classroom is fit at a very remote corner of the school, and usually nobody except the professor of the building and the gardening club come near this area. 

I let out a squeak, feeling the figure inch closer to me. In a panic, I immediately pull out my phone and attempt to call Eliza. If I told her what was going on, she'd be over here to protect me within moments, so calling her is probably the best idea for me to do. I am basically running now, but I am still a few ways away from the building I am supposed to be for class. If I wanted to get away, I'd have to run for quite a while. 

"Eliza! Eliza! Help me please!" I shout through my phone as I very quickly put it on speaker. 

However, before I could hear Eliza respond, my foot gets caught on an uneven set of ground, so I crash onto the concrete and manage to drop my phone in the process. Once I fall, I begin to roll down the hillside that leads to the pond below. As I'm rolling, I catch a faint glimpse of the person who had been following me to my classroom, but I am only able to see a shiny gleam coming from whatever is in their hand before my body crashes into the water. 

The water is extremely cold, but the pond is somewhat shallow. I manage to sit up, somewhat trying to force myself not to wince or cry out due to my soaked outfit, my scraped knee, or the fact that the person who has been chasing me is definitely going to catch up with me now. I begin to shiver, not very accustomed to the freezing springwater on an early morning in April. I try my best to stand up within the pond, but I am only able to crouch due to the sudden change in temperature as my soaked clothing begins to stick onto my skin. It's so cold. 

I hear the person begin to make their way into the water, "Who did you call, you bitch? I'll kill you!" 

I can't escape. My movements are limited due to the weight of my clothing as well as the shooting pain my leg, so the figure could get away with whatever he wished, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. As the stalker gets closer, I begin to figure out its form. I do my best to back away, but my back only hits the fence that seperates anyone from trying to get into the school from this direction. I'm trapped. 

The figure, a young boy probably a grade ahead of me, grabs ahold of my vest as he presses a box cutter against my throat. As I feel the cool steel against my skin, all of my efforts to struggle and run away suddenly vanish. If I wanted to move, he'd easily be able to slit my throat as if he were cutting butter. I am absolutely terrified, but I am afraid to speak because any sudden movements may alarm him to kill me. 

He has tears in his eyes, but he seems to be more angry than scared. His eyes are black, and they are staring into my soul with contempt and hatred, but I don't even know if I have met this boy before. However, since I can hear him pant and froth somewhat from the mouth, I doubt asking him for his intentions would make him very happy. His hands shake and rattle, and it's rather scary to think that he's more likely to stab me because he loses his grip rather than him actually wishing to kill me. 

I decide to raise myself from a crouching position, now fully pressing my back and bottom against the gate. As soon as I begin to move, I feel the sharp box cutter inch closer to my neck, for the blade begins to draw a hunt of blood as the edge scratches my neck. I feel like wincing, but I continue to move slowly despite how much pain I am in from my sudden fall. The male is taller than me, so he is able to reposition himself relative to my height. 

"I'm taking your vest off. If you move, I'll make sure the friend you just called finds your dead body in the pond," He threatens, now beginning to unbutton my outfit in a gingerly manner despite his cruel words. 

He is going to rape me. I'm sure that he must be someone who has admired me, and he'd be able to express his feelings towards me by forcing himself onto me. What he is doing is obviously wrong, but I don't believe that this was his first choice. Nevertheless, I am still terrified because I have no idea what will happen once Eliza comes in to stop this. 

Both my vest and top fall into the water, getting themselves soaked much more than they already are. Now only wearing a bra on my torso, the air around me starts to get much colder now that the breeze starts to bite at the cloth of my training bra. At this time, I didn't have much of a chest, but I did wear a training bra to help me look the part of being a female. I was shivering before, but now my teeth begin to clatter as the fear and early morning breeze begin to mix into an even more unfortunate situation.

He begins to touch my stomach and shoulders with his free hand. It feels disgusting due to just how clammy and sweaty his hands are, especially since he starts to rather aggressively grind himself onto my leg. The box cutter is still pinned against my neck, so I couldn't risk the chance of him slitting my throat if I tried to push him off of me. Despite how easy it might be to catch him off balance, even the simplest misstep on my part could prove to be fatal. I just have to pray everything will stop soon. 

I close my eyes in fear as his hand begins to work its way to my lower back. My body has tensed up entirely, and he basically has to yank me around just so I could get into a favorable position for him. I won't let him get his way so easily, but I do have to give up some liberty just in case he decides to kill me based on how uncooperative I am in his ploy to have sex with me. I can't let him use me for such a selfish gain, but I have to play this smart. 

"Hey lady, don't close those pretty eyes of yours," The man groans, his face is beginning to approach mine. 

My spine shivers in disgust, but I do manage to open my eyes to make sure that I make it out of this situation alive. His face is mere inches away fro mine, but he keeps the box cutter pinned against my throat in case I try to do something. At this range, I could try to Headbutt him, but I'm unsure if the sudden movement would cause him to slip up and slit me on reaction.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice another figure rather cautiously approaching from the distance. My heart sinks because I know who it is, but I'm in a position where I can't signal her to get away. If I signal anything, he would slit me on the spot. Millions of thoughts and scenarios begin to race through my mind as the figure gets closer and closer to us, but time seems to be moving in slow motion. I might black out from the stress before Eliza gets over to me and enacts a scenario that will most likely lead to my death. 

I try my best to keep calm, but considering I'm shaking, crying, and about ready to piss myself out of the innate fear of death, being calm is out of the question. I'm sure the man is starting to bark orders at me, but my eyes are fixated on the lifeless reflection of my face within the eyes of my aggressor. All I can see is a pathetic version of myself, for my demeanor has already crumbled into a million pieces. Hell, I'm not sure if the screaming is coming from him, Eliza, or the thoughts running wild in my head. 

He begins to lean in, managing to almost press his lips against mine. I tense and try to turn away from him as he kisses me, but the kiss never comes. Instead, Eliza lunges forwards in an attempt to wrestle the weapon away from my aggressor. With Eliza's strength alone, you'd think she'd be able to take the deranged male on quite easily. Unfortunately, back then, Eliza had about as much physical strength as I did. She struggles to take the box-cutter away from him, but she is holding her own for now. 

I fall to the ground, for my bottom hits the water with a splash. I can only look on as my aggressor and Eliza fight for dominance over the box-cutter. Time is moving so slowly now, and I can only fear about what is going to happen. The blood from the small scratch on my neck has stopped, but my heart is pulsating within my head and neck rather violently. Like a clock in my head that counts passing seconds, I can't hear anything over the sound of my heartbeat. I know that the two of them are screaming at each other, but I can't make out what they're saying. 

Then, suddenly, I helplessly watch as Eliza loses her footing. The male manages to get the box-cutter free from Eliza's hands, and the sudden change in momentum allows him to lunge forward at Eliza. With a look of horror in Eliza's brown eyes, she takes as much of a defensive position as she can. She tries to turtle herself up with her hands, but it's futile. In almost an instant, Eliza topples down into the pond right in front of me. At that moment alone, my heartbeat grows quiet enough to hear her scream. 

The male runs away with the weapon still in-hand, but my eyes can't comprehend what just happened. I weakly crawl my way over to Eliza as she lies in the water, attempting to roll her over in hopes that everything that just happened was a joke. My heart is flooding my ears once again, for I can't even hear the sound of my voice screaming out to Eliza as I struggle to move her still and motionless body. Time has begun to move normally now, but in my heart, I wish for it to reverse. 

"Eliza!" I can only faintly hear myself wail. 

The pond begins to glow red the moment I turn Eliza over on her back. There is a gash against Eliza's throat from where the box-cutter slit against her. Everything I once knew from all the crime, cop, and thriller shows I watched as a kid begin to flow through my mind. However, as I'm panicking, my mind is starting to blank out. The only images I can see are the sight of Eliza's body lying in a pool of her own blood as well as the rapist lunging for Eliza's throat. This is a horrible nightmare. 

I manage to pull Eliza's phone from out her bag, but as I type in the number, my fingers begin to slowly soak in Eliza's blood. I am lying across her, desperately trying to do whatever I can to make sure the blood that is pouring out of Eliza's throat is not drowning her. There is so much pressure, so much fear, and so much anxiety flowing through myself that it might compare with the flood of red liquid filling the pond. Thankfully, I manage to punch in the number despite the slippery blood and water trying to make a mess out of everything. 

I hear a perfectly calm voice as the call goes through, "9-1-1, what is-," 

I immediately interrupt her, doing the best I can to convince the operator at how urgent the situation is. My voice starts to crack as tears, a pathetic wail, and testosterone-blocking drugs fail to cut off the pure passion and pain flowing throughout my body. My voice even manages to power through the hammering of my own heart, but I'll wouldn't know if all of the suffering would be worthwhile until the emergency service responders showed up. 

"Help her! My friend is dying! She won't make it, please help us!" I scream, even managing to put the phone on speaker so I can shout with every ounce in my body.


	5. Chapter 5 - Eliza

I wade my way out of the dressing area to find that the pool is already jam packed with people who are all here because they have been invited to my birthday party at one point or another. I never realized just how many people I invited, but considering there are two grills on either side of the pool, I guess I may have invited way too many people here. I am surprised that they even decided to show up to begin with, but considering that they all brought some kind of contribution, I am shocked to know this many people know and care about me. 

In the distance, I can make out Alice and Dan standing near the water despite all the people crowding the pool. I can only pick her out because of her long white hair, but even then, I have to squint to be extra sure. I try to speed up and catch up to the two of them as they casually walk along the edge of the pool as if they were on a leisurely stroll at the beach. At least the two of them are walking towards the entrance to the pool rather than having Dan just throw her in. 

However, as I try to inch myself closer, I struggle making it through the crowd as easily as Dan and Alice do, for I have to somewhat interact with the masses due to the fact that it is my birthday party. It's somewhat overwhelming to see so many swarm me at once, especially when it is the last thing I want to deal with right now. Instead, I want to catch up to Dan and Alice because they are the two people I actually want to hang around with for my birthday; but I'm sure it would have been weird if I only invited the two of them. 

Another reason I want to catch up to the two of them is so I can show Alice my swimsuit whilst I stare at her own. The white haired beauty has always had a superior sense of style compared to me, and considering I have only seen her bikini line in a crowded girl's dressing room, I am quite excited to see the bikini she decided to wear despite the fact that she didn't want to show me to begin with. Nevertheless, I am going to pry the sight out of her whether she likes it or not. 

"It's kind of hard to hide, I'm embarrassed," I hear Alice whine in the distance, somewhat pushing her thighs together. 

I reach my arm out to them, but I stop my advancement as I notice the two of them holding hands. Some part of me wants to smile at them showing their affection towards each other, but another part of me completely shatters as it all settles in on what is about to happen as a result of this. Alice finally got it together to tell him how she felt, but she never confronted me about it. 

A lump forms in my throat as I look at the girl I have grown up with, fallen in love with, and somewhat even raised as my own as she walks into the sunlight with her fingers laced with the boy of her dreams. With her red bikini and his faded yellow trunks, the two of them glow quite vibrantly in the afternoon sun as if they are going to melt off the face of the Earth. Even though the sight of my best friend is so pretty, I am left standing there behind her feeling quite sad. 

Nevertheless, I follow the two of them despite the deepening feelings I continue to hold. The two of them make their way to the steps, and I watch rather pitifully as Dan very kindly guides Alice into the water so she can rest and hang out a little. The two of them are so comfortable and used to each other that it somewhat pisses me off. Dan sits next to the white haired female and continues to pleasantly chat with her, but the more I stare at the two of them hitting it off, the more it starts to enrage me. 

I don't exactly hate Dan, but I don't accept him whatsoever as the future lover of my best friend. It's not like he's a bad person, but I still have a lingering feeling of distrust and bottled up anger towards what had happened to Alice and I in middle school. It doesn't exactly concern Dan considering he had nothing to do with it, nor did he know of our existences at the time, but I am reminded of it constantly. Him being a man and what other men have done to the two of us, it isn't too far-fetched to hold such a grudge. 

I watch Dan leave Alice for a moment, but before he does, I watch in both anger and absolute horror as he gives the girl a gentle kiss on the cheek. My already rising anger starts to boil and peak, wanting to burst into a fury of rage. I ball my fists as I turn to look at me, but he doesn't look at me despite the fact that he is the one that picked my swimsuit out for me. All of my fears and negative thoughts are becoming true right before my eyes. 

I am now a few yards away from Alice, and she is quietly sitting there as she lightly rubs her thighs together. Although I felt like yelling at her for what she was doing from Dan, watching her fangirl over the boy she loves most pulls at my heartstrings a little bit. It isn't fair to get mad at her, but I also don't want the same things to repeat to her jsut as they did me. Ever since that incident happened, I have never wanted another man in my life, and I thought Alice would be much more severe than me. 

I make my way down the steps so I can now fully look at her wearing her swimsuit. The girl looks rather nervously at her knees as her fingers continously fiddle around as if she's trying to keep something off of her mind. She hasn't noticed me staring at her yet, but that also allows me to somewhat bask and treat myself with the sheer beauty of my best friend in the entire world. Just as I had originally imagined and fantasized to her wearing a swimsuit, she looks even better than I had hoped. She looks even better than most swimsuit models. 

Dressed in a deep red, the girls swimsuit helps cause her green eyes to gleam and sparkle even brighter than they usually are, but the red color also brings out the ridiculously pale pigment of her skin as she sits there and sways her small feet in the water. Her top rather expertly gives off a feminine aura as it heightens and strengthens the small amount of fat tissue she has on her chest in order to hint at the fact that Alice has breasts. Her bikini bottom also helps hide her bulge as if it didn't even exist, for this is the perfect disguise she could have gotten in order to hide amongst the crowd in plain sight. 

"You're gorgeous." I whisper, unintentionally causing her to look at me with a big smile. 

Her lips mouth the words 'happy birthday' through the extremely wide and happy grin of hers as she throws me a peace sign. Alice is seeming to have a really great day today, and seeing her look so relaxed and socialable helps me crack a momentary smile as well. However, I would somewhat rather have her tell me out loud instead. 

Her face seems to glow a bit more, for I'm sure she must have put an extra amount of makeup on than she usually does to make that happen. Her green eyes are much larger, especially with how they stay open longer when she smiles at me. Usually, when Alice smiles, her eyes start to squint just because of how much power and effort she puts into each and every large grin. She must have put all of this extra time into getting herself ready just so she can show off to Dan, and that somewhat makes me want to crumble a little inside. 

Alice has never done that for me. Sure, she has been an amazing friend to make up for all the places and events I took her when we were both kids in middle school, but she has never put so much effort into herself like that. Alice has always made herself look like she could be awarded the award for cutest girl, but today she is made to look like she is without a doubt the sexiest woman in the entire universe. The mere fact that she is willing to try that hard for someone she's known for half the amount of time compared to me, makes me incredibly sad and jealous. 

I reach out for Alice's hand so I can drag her into the water. I support her on the way down considering that she is seated on the ledge of the pool. I fluidly shift my arms from her hand to the soft curve of her waist before I let her settle into the shallow end of the pool. Her body is relatively light and soft as I lightly feel at her body, but she doesn't seem to mind my hands as she looks at me somewhat quizzically. 

She locks her legs due to the cold water, but she quickly gets used to it and somewhat expertly splashes some more of the water onto her skin as if she had been watching me to it all the time during practice. She shivers, but she happily goes back to holding my hand once she gets accustomed to the light waves and the water that is now surrounding her knees. With the clear water and the sight of my best friend in her red swimsuit, I begin to feel warm as I lock this view into my permanent records. 

I look behind me, trying to search for Dan in the distance because he hasn't came back yet. I can't see him, so I guessing that he went to go grab some food for Alice because there is a large group of people surrounding the food court near the back end of the pool. Luckily, for the party, I had asked for quite a few people to grab a variety of foods and snacks for people to enjoy, but I may have asked for way too much because way more people showed up than I had originally expected. 

I start to pull her deeper in the water. At first, she willingly giggles as I drag her along in the water; keeping a loose grasp on her hand as I swim further into the pool waters. I occasionally look back to find her still holding on, keeping a decent pace along as her form strides within the water. I am going slow and rather leisurely for the sort of work I am looking to get into, but I am still somewhat impressed that she is able to move along. It may just be that I am pulling her weightless body around with ease.

"Do you love me, Alice?" I prod, tightening my chest as I blurt out the one stinging question that blankets over my mind. 

She doesn't answer me, and she doesn't answer me for a while. I am only meant by the shifting pool tides, the chatter of the other people in the pool, and the sound of a bright and sunny day. There is no sound from Alice, for I am only given a soft squeeze as if I am someone who is being pitied by someone who is more fortunate than I am. 

The two of us drift further, and we are at an area of the pool where neither I nor Alice can touch the bottom. I look back at Alice as I await for her answer, but she only looks away from me despite still holding onto my hand quite tightly. I'm sure she does want to answer me, but I don't know if she is too embarrassed or worried about saying it at this point in time. The longer time goes on, the more impatient I get with waiting for a simple answer. It's not that hard to say yes or no. 

Finally she responds, but I notice that she is starting to loosen her grip on my hand, "I can-" 

"Do you love him?" I ask, interrupting her. I grip harder onto her wrist as she tries to pull away from me. 

I know what the answer is, even if she refuses to tell me, I know the truth. She has always felt that way towards him, but I was the one who refused to acknowledge or help Alice out with the one person she has ever shown to have interest in. She will say yes, even if it meant she had to sell her soul or had to strip herself of every basic human right. Alice loves Dan, and I'm sure Dan loves her just as much, even more. 

She responds, but I can't make it out due to how much she is splashing and frolicking around in the water. I try to slow down to help make it out, but she only starts to flop in the water even more. She gets harder and harder to hear the more I try to slowly come to a stop, but even when float alone in the middle of the eight foot deep pool, I can't hear what her answer is. 

In the corner of my eye, I can see Dan weaving his way through people that are crowding the food bar area at the edge of the outdoor pool in order to reach the two of us. He is moving at a relatively fast pace, but it's somewhat hard to tell because he constantly has to avoid and dodge people who are not paying attention to their surroundings. It will take him quite a while to make it out of the wave of people, but I am somewhat curious as to why he is rushing over here. 

Suddenly, I feel much more eyes prey upon me than just Dan's. My heart skips quite a few beats as my spine shudders violently. I search to look for the pairs of glancing eyes, but my paranoia is for nothing despite all the negative feelings that are flooding through my brain. Although I know that nobody is looking at me other than Dan, I still feel like I should be ashamed or disappointed about something by the tingling sense of fear stabbing near the back of my neck. It hurts quite a bit even though it's only a mental attack. 

Alice stops struggling, and her body feels much lighter as I pull her further and further into the pool. I reach back to squeeze at her hand, but my hand only touches the water's surface. There is no hand there, for there was nothing behind me to begin with. Only faintly could I hear what Alice was saying, but her voice is a whisper compared to the ruckus of the venue, so it isn't a surprise that I couldn't heed her warning. I freeze up and begin to come to a realization of what just happened, but my eyes only lock with Dan's.

"Eliza! She can't swim!" He screams at me, sending ripples of shock and terror through my body.

I whip back behind me, but I only see a clear horizon of people enjoying themselves from a distance. The girl that was once struggling to keep afloat behind me is not there anymore, for the only evidence that Alice was ever there are small bubbles of water floating to the surface. A sense of dread overcomes my entire body as I stare down at the water below, finding the silhouette of Alice that is only getting further away.

Dan continues to stare at me in shock, but my body can't move at all. I am frozen, idly floating on the surface as my best friend is drowning. My blood begins to run cold as I continue to do nothing, for my mind has completely stopped processing what is happening. I feel helpless and discomfort settle within my chest as a sense of panic begins to overwhelm me. All of this is running and coursing through me whilst my eyes stay locked with Dan, for even if I wanted to help my best friend, I couldn't due to just how pathetic I am.

Dan dives into the pool after Alice, causing a small wave of water to splash into my face due to the fact that I was only a few inches away from Alice at all times. If I had just kept a better grip on her, if I had just watched her, or if I had just let her stay with Dan the entire time, it wouldn't have ended up this way. However, even I, an Olympic-class diver and swimmer couldn't even save a girl drowning in six feet of water. Suddenly, I feel like I could puke.

Shakily, I make my way out of the pool, but even as I force myself to get out, my legs feel like lead and my lungs feel like they're on fire. In every way humanly possible, I feel disgusted with myself. Sweat begins to drip and stain the swimsuit I am wearing, but as I look down at it, I feel like I should rip it off of me out of shame. There is a very good chance that Alice might die because I wasn't there for her fast enough, and the thought that I may have killed my best friend as well as Dan's primary love interest tears my heart into shreds. 

I squat down, wrapping my arms around my knees as I stare blankly at the calm dark blue water below. It hurts to look at the pool, but I have to stare for my own self satisfaction. However, even as I stare, I can't see my reflection looking back at me, and if I could, there'd be a pitiful look on my face. I try to look away, but slowly I start to lose myself as my mind starts to drown from the fear and frustration I am feeling towards myself. 

I feel the eyes again. It's the same feeling I had in middle school and high school when I was made fun of all the popular girls and popular boys for trying to copy the style of Alice despite the fact that I was a tall, fat, and rather nerdy Asian girl. I felt like I was alone even though I had Alice by my side at all times, and even now, having a stronger bond with both Alice and Dan, I sometimes feel like I don't fit in. No matter how I look at myself in the mirror, there are still stretch marks on my body. 

When I walked away from Dan and Alice in the shopping mall to go buy the swimsuit Dan had picked out for me, I held myself up in the bathroom to cry long after the two of them left. Sure, it might be petty to feel that way, but I genuinely felt like I was alone when Alice had only decided to show her swimsuit off to Dan. Somewhere, deep in my heart, I wanted to hate Dan more than I already did despite the fact that Alice loves him. 

Dan makes his way back up to the surface, holding the small and delicate figure of Alice in his arms. Out of shame, I make myself look away from the girl's face; very desperately wishing to cry because of how bad of a human being I am. It pains me to look away from such a beautiful face, but if Alice doesn't make it due to my bad judgment, I don't feel like I should look at her at all. I wish to preserve my memory of Alice the way I always knew her, but I believe I will burn in hell for what I have done. 

"Eliza, help me pull her up," Dan says, panting a bit as he struggles to hand Alice over to me, pushing her up over the ledge by her butt. 

I am somewhat forced to look at her as I lean forward, catching and supporting her head with my shoulder and chest. She is much heavier than she usually would be, but her body is still warm, and I can sense her faint breath pressing against my neck. I fully pull her up, allowing her weight to somewhat fall and cushion itself against my thighs. 

In almost an instant, Dan vaults himself over the ledge so he can take control from here. He securely pulls Alice from my arms as he replaces it with an already-open cell phone that is dialed to 9-1-1. Before I even have a chance to press the green icon to call the number, Dan already has Alice flat on her back and has begun doing chess compression and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. It's quite bizarre to watch him do it so seamlessly despite how tense and desperate the situation is. I watch him work as my call is still waiting to go through. 

It looks just as it does in any training manual you would see for med-prep in college. His form, timing, and responses are flawless, but Dan has always had some kind of weird thing about him that made him be able to do just about anything. In all honesty, even though I was griping and complaining about the two of them liking each other and how it isn't fair for Alice to be taken away from me, Dan would have to be the first guy I'd suggest in her dating anyway. He's not a bad guy. 

I am so mesmerized by my change in heart towards Dan that I don't notice the operator connect onto the line, "9-1-1, what is your emergency?" 

I look up at the sky to catch my breath and stable my thoughts before I look back at Dan. He finishes giving Alice another rep of rescue breathing, readying himself to do more chest compressions, but he seems to have noticed me look at him in desperation. Very faintly, he makes a small circle with his pointer finger and his thumb, giving me an 'OK' gesture. Alice is going to be okay. 

I take a deep breath, now calmly speaking to what appears to be a young man on the phone, "My friend is preforming CPR on a drowning transgirl, we need medical assistance right away."

It feels like a weight has been relieved off of my heart, for the calm voice of the responder, the rhythm of Dan's palms pounding into Alice's chest, and the still water of the pool that is completely empty due to the fact they are surrounding the three of us; genuinely worried about the condition of her health and well-being. 

"She's going to be just fine, assistance should be arriving shortly," The man responds, leaving me with a warm smile on my face as my heart fills with hope. 

I reach down to gently squeeze Alice's hand as it lies there still and motionless. Tears well up in my eyes, for her body is just as warm as it was when she had been when Dan and I pulled her body out the water a few minutes ago. I lean the top of my head onto her shoulder, releasing negative thoughts of regret and pain as I let her know she is going to be just fine.


	6. Chapter 6 - Eliza

Dan sits down next to me and cautiously reaches out to grab my hand. I jump a little bit of course, but his grasp isn't menacing or dangerous, for as he grips onto my hand, he looks over at me with the same glance a lost puppy would. It breaks my heart too, but the two of us know that she is going to be okay despite all the fear and terror we felt once it happened. It scared me knowing I was the one that let it happen, but it scared Dan even more considering he had tried to warn me about it. 

"Are you going to stay the night?" Dan asks, loosening his grip on my hand now that he has my attention. 

Alice has a mild concussion, so adding a panic attack and her almost drowning would result in her being boarded up in a hospital bed for a night. Her injuries are very minor and scarce, but the two of us are still extremely worried about her condition due to how close we are to her in her social circle. I'm sure she'd be happy to know that we stayed with her until she came to and was able to be discharged. 

If any other man was seated next to me, I'm sure I would hugging my knees right about now. However, Dan is somewhat that Alice seems to trust quite a lot. I'm sure he knows about her secrets considering that he knew about Alice's swimsuit and inability to swim before I even noticed. I can't shun him away like I did with him at the shopping mall, for he even helped me pick out my swimsuit even though I was planning on buying this one anyway. Seated next to him as I hold his hand, I am not scared. 

After pondering a small amount, I nod. Although I am not scared, I am still quite nervous considering this is the closest I have been to another male in the past eight years. I push my thighs together as my own grip begins to grow stronger, but even as my nerves begin to get the best of me, Dan's hand continues to hold mine despite the fact that I have the raw strength to crush every bone in his wrist. He knows I am going through a lot, but I am unsure how he knows. 

"Did Alice tell you everything?" I ask as a very small hint of jealousy finds its way from my lips. 

He looks at me with a glance of worry, but it isn't the same look he had in his eyes when he first grasped my hand. By the way Dan's entire body tenses, I'm sure he knows quite a bit. However, I am unsure just where our stories of Alice differ. He may know things I don't know about my best friend, but I have a bigger puzzle piece to fit in. Dan is important to Alice, but I am unsure where it all started. 

He shakes his head, for I am sure he can't begin to imagine just how every everything means. With a shaky breath, he lets go of my hand and begins to rather nervously run his fingers through his blonde hair. Despite how calm and collected he is, like Alice, he seems to have quite a bit on his mind that he can't quite tell anyone else. Everyone has secrets that they can't afford to keep, but everyone also has secrets that they can't afford to lose. It is our responsibility to share what we think is right. 

"Should I know everything?" He questions, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling as if he is trying to hold back tears. 

I clench my fist as the burden of his words spill out of his mouth. His tone sounds deflated, but he definitely deserves want to know everything despite my heart not wanting to give up my best friend. Although my mind knows it's the right thing to do, I can't help but hold on even though Dan doesn't have an evil bone in his body. Eventually, he'll have to know about it. 

My clenched fist calms as a streak of tears appears on his face. He looks back over at me, and even in a time of weakness and pain, he still seems to be completely calm. He's giving me the same look that I gave Alice when I had been discharged from the hospital eight years ago. However, despite knowing that look of fortitude and strength quite well, I can't help but feel regret and sadness as a mirror image of myself inadvertently shows itself. He wants to do whatever he can in his own power to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. 

I need to tell him. He can't make the same mistake I did, for I have lived a new life for her instead of living for myself. Alice may be indeed someone with a fragile soul and figure, but I know that she is entirely capable of defending and looking out for herself. Even though she may struggle along the way due to the nature of her long-term issues, I am sure that if Dan truly cares about her, he'll let her struggle on her own unlike I can. I have seen Alice at her worst, so hurting her for the greater good is something unfathomable for me to comprehend. 

"You are in love with her, aren't you?" I ask, now surprisingly finding myself to be the one to reach out to the male. 

My hand rests rather snug on his shoulder, and the simple touch is enough to stun him and look over at me with a bewildered expression. Tears start to form in his eyes in a more present manner, but the look of confusion and disbelief is still present on his face no matter how long I keep my hand on him. I'm sure that as time goes on, Dan will only get more confused. 

The hand that was just running through his hair shakily makes its way to the hand I have on his shoulder. His eyes haven't looked away from mine, and I can tell that he understands what I mean despite not knowing the whole story. The tears rolling down his cheeks spell everything, and it is a powerful scene that I needed to see my entire life. The man I distrust most because of his proximity of Alice is the only one I can give her off too, and it will be a decision I am proud of for the rest of my life. They are made for each other. 

"But, don't you love her just as much?" He questions, sounding quite hollow and nervous in his tone as he tries to hide the sound of him sobbing. 

I have never seen a grown man cry this much. Normally if I were in this position, I'd laugh at him and call him a sissy for crying so much, but he's crying in the same way that anyone else would. Everyone tries to hide their pain and sadness. It doesn't matter what gender you are, sadness is universal. 

I scoot in closer to him, somewhat beginning to understand how to get over my fear of men as I very slowly and cautiously slip my arms around his shoulders. Despite his rather strong and solid figure, he's shaking and wobbling just like I do when I am having a tough time. The skin over his clavicle is both toned and extremely soft, for Dan even slightly shivers and trembles at the slight pat of my fingertips in an attempt to calm him down. He is not sensitive, but he is instead emotionally intelligent. 

I lightly press my forehead against his cheek in order to embrace him in a much larger hug, "No, I already had my chance," I squeeze, feeling him sob and sniffle in my arms, "It's your turn now."

His breathing calms down almost immediately. He sits back up straight as his heartbeat returns to a regular level almost as if he was able to dial or store away his emotions in a bottle. His more cool and calm persona returns, but he does manage to lightly tilt and rest his head against my own as he does his best to enjoy the bonding moment with me. 

I take this moment to apologize to Dan for being so cold and distant for the entirety I have known him. He listens quite intently, for he offers light squeezes as I explain why I have been so rude to him and other men for so long. It is honestly quite amazing that I am able to talk to him so openly, and although I am quite shaky, he understands that I am making progress. 

Soon, I notice the nurse make her way out of Alice's room and walk over to the two of us. Although we haven't been in the waiting room for too long, nor are we worried that Alice's injury was serious, the two of us decided to sit and stay with her anyway. Her gentle tone fills the rather quiet and somber emergency waiting room, but the two of us learn to calm down a bit more than we already had considering the nurse has a satisfying smile across her lips. She's come to tell us that Alice is going to be okay. 

"She is just resting now, visitors can come by." She states, now slowly pushing the cart she had in Alice's room out of the hallway. 

Dan and I start to get up, but we are stopped by a rather sudden voice as the doors burst open to reveal a short and rather stocky male in his late fifties. Dan and I watch in confusion as he somewhat lumbers around quite drunkenly, flirting with the receptionist as he peculiarly asks for a room that a certain patient is in. I can't quite hear what he is saying, but considering that the receptionist smiles and points over to our general direction; he must be here to see Alice as well. 

I feel like I have seen him somewhere else before, but it must have been a long time ago since he makes contact with the two of us and doesn't recognize who I am. He must assume that we aren't seeing the same person despite us walking down the same hallway at a shoulders' length distance apart. We approach the door of Alice's hospital room, and Dan lightly reaches out to turn the doorknob. However, the man finally realizes that we are here to visit the same person and he rather rudely body blocks Dan so his frame now covers the entrance to the room. 

"You know my son?" He asks, rather quickly making a defensive stance considering the two of us tower over him in height. 

Dan looks like he is about ready to grab the man by the collar, but I stop him before he does anything stupid in the middle of a hospital. Dan wisely steps back, but I notice just how much pain and anger he has in his eyes considering he had just met the man I had the displeasure to meet once. Alice's father, a man very against the wishes of Alice's future. 

Like I said, I have only met this man once. For, after I had met him I managed to safely report him to both the police and the school counseling staff the next day. I was highly praised by the school for the act due to Alice being in such an unsafe environment for so long. Alice was in fifth grade at the time, but ever since going over to help her with some homework; she has safely living with some relatives of mine due to the complications of what happened in that house that day. 

The male looks at me as I am somewhat frozen in fear and shock. Alice and I were both ten years old when we last his face, and I'm sure that if Alice saw him now she couldn't handle it, especially with how distant and faded that memory is. She put it behind her a very long time ago, and considering she got over it to the point where she hasn't brought it up ever since, I am honestly quite amazed at her mental fortitude. Alice has always been a strong girl, but I seemed to have forgotten how she was able to power through these situations.

I speak up, somewhat trying to calm him down despite his drunken and hostile demeanor as well as my shaky voice, "Sir, you can't see her."

He looks at me with a sense of bewilderment, for I had the audacity to tell Alice's own father that she couldn't see him. By his reaction, I am somewhat certain he remembers who I am now; just as I remembered him. His startled eyes now start to sneer at me with contempt and anger, for I am the one who saw. I am the one who took her away. 

That day when I was over at her place to help her with homework, I was somewhat confused as to why she was wearing a baseball cap over her long white hair as well as the fact that her sense of fashion was completely different from what it was at school than when she was at home. She was not mentally ready for all of these questions, especially since her father could hear me say I was worried about her in the other room. I was expecting at least a little bit of a confrontation that day, but I got a little more than I was bargained for. 

'"You tryin' to say he's a faggot?'" He questioned, quickly making his way to Alice's room as he swings the door open. 

The sight I saw was for sure something that I thought Alice would never shake out of her head. Very clearly, I saw her father yank the hat off of her head before grabbing a fist full of her long Snow White-like hair. She screamed, cried, and thrashed in a tremendous amount of terrible and pain before all of it was silenced when her father slapped her across the face with his free hand. 

I was forced to leave and never come back extremely soon afterwards, and I was sure I would never see Alice again despite how much I tried to plead and beg for him to not punish her. However, much to my fortune, prayer, and optimistic view, she did show up the next day for school. However, instead of greeting me with a warm smile like she always did during grade school, she was there an hour early, sobbing quietly against her deck. She wore wearing a boy's school uniform and a baseball cap that day. 

"What's going on?" Alice asks, lightly breaching her way through the doorframe despite the stocky figure of her father blocking her view. 

My heart sinks. I want to tell Alice to go back to the bed as if I were a mother trying to tell my child everything was okay despite there being a burglar holding me at gunpoint. I try to reach out for Alice in order to push her back into the room, but I am too stunned to move. A lump forms deep in my throat, but I can't do anything about it. 

Then the words run off his lips, and the terror finally settles in, "Oh, █████. There you are."

In almost an instant, Alice drops to her knees. Her face looked the same as it did eleven years ago after we revealed her shaved head underneath the baseball cap she wore to school. Her skin is now corpse pale, for I am sure if she could, she'd die of a heart attack. Tears are now funneling out of Alice's eyes, but she isn't making any noise despite her lips being pursed in an expression that even Da Vinci would be too heartbroken to paint. 

Her dead name. The name she was born with. That word has not been spoken in over eleven years. It wasn't on any transcripts, legal documents, or substitute teacher's printouts due to the fact that Alice very avidly demanded for her legal name to be changed as soon as possible. It was literally wiped from all records and accounts, for she even received a brand new birth certificate and social security card a month later. I watched her burn any sort of remains of her legal name. Only her father, her new family, and I know what it was before then. 

A twisted smile creeps across the face of Alice's old man. He straightens his back a small amount as if he felt accomplished about what he had just done to my best friend. If I weren't in a hospital, I would tackle him and cave his face in on the spot, but I know very well that he'd use that to his advantage. If I attack him, it would be all over the news, and it would put people who are trying to stand up for themselves like Alice had in a bad limelight. 

He starts to laugh, "Now, are you ready to stop preten-" 

I suddenly hear a very loud sound, for it even cuts off his sentence. I look backwards at Dan to see if it had come from him, but he hasn't moved from behind me; not even a little bit. When I look back to Alice and her father, I am somewhat startled to see that Alice has her left hand clenched in a fist. Her knuckles are a soft red from the sudden punch she just let loose across her father's face, but it looks like it did more damage to Alice than it did to him. 

"You punch like a fucking girl," 

Still crying, Alice bites her lip as she winds her opposite arm backwards in an attempt to punch her father again. However, before she can unleash another fist full of pain, torment, and frustration, Dan quickly cuts her off by wrapping his arms rather securely around her ribs and shoulders. Despite the sudden grab, Alice still has a very intense look of pure hatred growing in her green eyes. The soft Alice has taken a backseat for now, and this side of her is extremely terrifying. 

However, her entire body releases its tension as she sinks into Dan's arms, her normal tone comes back, but there is an oddly sassy speck within, "I am a fucking girl,"


	7. Chapter 7 - Dan

"Dan," She whispers weakly, positioning herself on the bed in a way so that my hand is lightly hovering over her bikini bottoms. 

She looks away, but she manages to keep a strong grip on my hand despite the fact that her body has gotten significantly weaker due to the concussion. She may have been released from the hospital a few hours ago, but she is in no condition to strain herself; the nurse even told me to make sure she doesn't try to get up out of the bed by herself for quite a while. It's a miracle she has been conscious for so long. 

Despite being rather hazy and wobbly ever since we have gotten back to her house, Alice wants to do something with me. She is breathing quite hard, but each breath is slow and seems to take quite a bit of her physically. I'm sure she is about ready to pass out, but within her near-dim green eyes, there is still a fire raging inside. It is a different sort of fire, for it is one I would expect out of Eliza instead out of the tiny frame of Alice. 

"Are you sure?" I ask, stuttering from the very precarious situation I am in with the one I love most. 

I am lying ontop of her. One arm is wrapped around my back as her other hand is busy controlling my wrist. She tightly pulls me into her as she positions a leg over my lower back and hip, not wanting me to get off of her despite the fact that my weight is probably way too much for her to handle considering her condition. Her entire body is shaking and trembling, but I'm not sure Alice has any intention of wanting me to get off of her. 

Alice starts to lower my hand, allowing me to rest it against the phallic shaped bulge in her bikini bottoms. I had touched it before, but she had reacted quite unfavorably. However, once I lightly smooth my hand against her pelvis and crotch, she nestles her head into my neck. Her entire body shivers violently again, but she doesn't back away like she did last time. I am sure she doesn't like to be touched there considering she wants to erase that part of herself, but right now, she is putting her personal feelings aside in order for the two of us to reach the next step. 

"I promised," She whispers once again, but now her voice is much more smooth and warm than what was only moments ago, "Please, take me."

Despite all the times she has sat on my lap the past few days, this is the closest she has ever been to me. We have even shared a kiss together, but only now do I realize just how soft, beautiful, and perfect she feels against me. It might be the added effect of her half-naked body pressing against me, but right now, I am in heaven. 

She smells just as amazing as I had always imagined. I admit I'm a creep for fantasizing about her for years, but now that it is happening, I can at least indulge myself in the exotic world I have dreamt of for so long. Her sweat has a faint scent that is both extremely pure and naughty at the same time. I want to taste it a little bit, but the sudden sensation of my tongue against her skin might be too much for her to handle right now. Instead, I start to wonder of other places. 

I tilt her head slightly forward, lightly pulling her up into a sitting position. Her body is quite hard to move, but I'm sure it's because the pain of her concussion and the mixture of her libido and my natural body warmth is lulling her to sleep. Nevertheless, I reach behind the back of her head to smooth my fingers through her hair. Almost immediately my hand starts to soak itself in the sweat that is sticking to her hair. It is extremely cool, and as I lean in to sniff her, the lovely scent of a heavy pomegranate starts to leak into my nose. 

Her entire body starts to bud itself in goosebumps as her scalp undergoes direct contact with my fingers. She was just as sensitive when I had originally started to comb through her hair when we were in the dressing room together, but this reaction is much more than a sudden shock reaction. As Alice's figure and skin starts to sink into me, I can only begin to assume that she is overcome with a sense of relief that I can only imagine is only matched by a lucid dream or maybe even the release of death. 

"Hey, that's not fair," She whines, her voice growing quite soft and gentle as her head starts to grow a bit heavy on my shoulder, "You know that's my weak spot."

Alice is only barely clinging to consciousness. However, I can tell she's still awake because the hand that is over my wrist squeezes down for a few moments before I relaxes again. It is the same sort of daze someone would be in if the large dose of Rohypnol had finally reached her bloodstream. However, this reaction is a much more natural high that is a result of the perfect combination of events. 

Alice is completely vulnerable in this state, for she could have anything done to her right now, and she wouldn't be able to stop a moment of it. In the back of my mind, I feel terrible knowing that I can take advantage of her if I wanted to, but Alice had already quite avidly given me permission and consent to do what I wished. She would have allowed me to touch her body in the same way whether she was in this condition or not. 

The hand I had on her crotch starts to snake up her backside. My fingers are greeted to a lukewarm feeling of an extremely soft and slick reigon of her skin, for I'd expect nothing less of a goddess like Alice. I unclip the bikini top off of Alice's back and manage to slip them up and off of her shoulders without twisting and turning her body around to ensure the swimsuit slides off of her peacefully. Alice's position on my lap, straddling me, is not compromised whatsoever. I have only one reigon to uncover before Alice is finally set free of the confines of her tight clothing. 

Alice's hips press against my thigh and knee, but her touch is weak and quite pathetic as she tries her best to bounce and grind. Her entire body shakes and erupts into a hesitant tremor, for I am sure that rubbing herself against me like this must take a lot of out of her. Despite being more fragile than normal, she is quite hard near her nether reigon. As her wobbly figure nudges and slides against my body, I can feel her twitch down there. She must be feeling really good, but her sloppy movements is start to worry me. 

"Don't push yourself so hard," I warn, again smoothing a hand up and down her bare back as well as another through her hair. 

She shudders, drooling all over my shoulder and neck, "Then fuck me," 

Alice is turning me on, so her asking me to fuck her is probably the thing that sends me over the limit. I desperately want to do so, but considering her condition, I have to be extra careful. The small-white haired girl is weak enough to be considered a bio-hazard, for if I didn't have full control, she'd be a liability to herself. 

I trail my fingers down the small of her back, feeling her quiver as the tips of my nails lightly knick against the bumps of her spinal cord. Each inch is drenched in her sweet and supple sweat, growing thicker and more slippery for every moment Alice's insane libido increases. For once in her dazed state, she manages to squeeze and pull onto me for dear life. Her wrists are extremely shaky, but that's only because she's trying to focus all of her remaining strength into holding onto me. She wants this, even if it might hurt her. 

My hands now start to feel up her bikini bottoms. Alice's ass fits perfectly in my hands, for her cheeks are just large enough to fill my palms and cup around her hips. Upon feeling me caress her bottom that will only grow more beautiful as she transitions more, Alice does her best to raise herself just enough for me to strip her off her bottoms. They slide off her backside with almost no tension or pull, but they have to strain and peel off of her front due to how hard her cock is. Once I get them around her milky thighs, her member springs up from her pelvis. 

Alice gradually lets go of my shoulders now that my hands have full support of her body weight. She herself finishes sliding the bottoms off of her limp and numb legs, and during the rather long impasse, I start to soak in the beauty of her naked body. Sure, I did see her in the extremely cute swimsuit, but seeing her all at once is a different treat entirely. Noticing that I am looking at her in such a perverted manner, Alice uses her leverage to scoot herself back far enough for me to enjoy myself some more. 

"How do I look?" Alice whispers, talking loud enough just for me to understand her. She looks like she is going to pass out extremely soon. 

Words couldn't explain just how gorgeous she is. There was a reason she was always so popular at school. Her skin is one consistent shade, but she still has that fragility about her despite being in good shape. Her stomach is soft and flat, her hips are kind and inviting, and her shoulders are slender just like a female model. Everything about her except for the twitching phallic shape directly below her bellybutton is feminine, and even then her cock is extremely cute. 

I sit up a bit more straight, positioning my back and neck against a pillow so I can get a bit more comfortable with Alice on my lap. My fingers leave from her bottom as I start to slip off my swim trunks, wanting to take Alice's virginity as well as my own in the perfect atmosphere we are in together. Quite like hers, my cock raises just right below my own bellybutton in anticipation. Mine is about two inches longer than hers, but I'd still be considered an average length. 

"You're so pretty, Alice," I smile, reaching my arms out to her. 

Her eyes go wide before they grow soft and gentle with tears, for as her name rolls off my tongue, her entire body weakens against me. She basically slips forward as she tries her best to grab for my hands; her condition might make it somewhat impossible to move her legs at the moment. However, I don't mind this at all because I am able to maneuver her around without her making any sudden shifts. Despite being slightly heavier, Alice still feels like an angel in my arms. 

Before she topples over onto my chest, I scoop my hands up and around her fully naked bottom in order to push her up just enough for her center of gravity to be stabilized again. The two of us are much closer now that I moved her ever so slightly, but unlike before, I able to influence her movements since my hands are now resting against her hips. I can pivot her around since she can't feel anything in her lower back, but by the way she is still lightly grinding against me, she must still have some sort of unconscious control. 

The tip of my cock is pressed up against hers, and having her lightly rub against me feels quite nice despite how discrete the movement in her hips are. I want to press the two of our members together so the gentle grinding is a bit more pleasurable for the both of us, but I have to keep my hands on her hips in case she falls backwards or forwards. Alice, still conscious enough to know what she is doing, looks away in embarrassment because she can't stop herself. 

I try to console her, leaning in to kiss her forehead despite the fact that it is a little too late to be a gentleman due to the two of us rubbing our privates together, "It's quite soft."

Alice bites her lip as she tries to hold back a smile. I can tell she also struggles to not chuckle at my out of place comment, but she might be somewhat scared her giggle turns into a moan. Instead, she looks back at me and tries quite hard to push her hands against my chest in order for her back to straighten enough to improve our tender friction. 

Despite being rather shaky, the new angle does help quite a bit. Just as I initially thought, despite being hard right now, Alice's cock is quite smooth and squishy to rub up against. However, despite the weird contrast between her hardness and softness, she still has a bit of toughness because she's incredibly comfortable to slip and slide against. If two of us really wanted, we could let this interaction between our cocks alone result in our first time, but I'm sure Alice might feel extremely dysphoric if only her cock gets pleasured my me.

Alice's body starts slowing down, for her hands start to gradually roll up my chest as her entire figure grows heavier due to fatigue. She tries to fight it, but even I know just how much she wants to relax against me. I knew I was going to be the one to guide her through our first time in bed together if we ever got to that point, but I doubt she ever wanted it to happen like this. Fortunately, the look in her hazy and droopy eyes desperately tell me to keep going, caring more about our time together as a couple than her own fortitude. 

I raise Alice's bottom just enough over my cock for the conveniently warm hole to invite me in. With an almost eerie ease, I slip myself all the way inside her before she inevitably tightens to a degree that I thought was only possible in works of fiction. I rest one hand on the back of her head and the small of her back just so I can hold her close, quietly soaking in the perfection of the girl I have always loved. I knew soul mates were real, but I never thought that there was a possibility for a pair of human beings be made specifically for the other's purpose and needs. 

Alice's body gradually grows warmer and increases in weight as she relaxes and releases the tension in the muscles she's currently not using right now. Physically she is in a deep sleep, snug tightly in a very beautiful dream she won't wish to wake up for in a while, but subconsciously her deepest entrance is still constricted around my member like a lively frat house during the dawn of Christmas morning. She still quivers and pulses with delight. 

As carefully and gently as I possibly can, I begin to slide my cock in and out of her entrance using the leverage I have over her body. The room is dead silent as I move, for not even the bed creaks as my hips roll off the sheets, but very faintly I can hear Alice's heart beating heavier and heavier. Everything about this situation between the two of us is perfect despite the unfortunate circumstances, but even in her temporary paralyzed state, I know Alice feels even better than I do right now. She may even be melting with delight. 

Alice starts to moan quite adorably in her sleep as my rhythm begins to stabilize. However, her inner workings are just as lively as ever, for the once quiet room begins to slowly fill with sounds. Alice's heartbeat grows much heavier and louder, proving to be a very sturdy metronome as I gently piston in and out of her, Alice's ass starts to make faint squishy sounds now that I have found a comfortable angle to give love to her very own unique g-spot, and the soft sighs of blissful pleasure from the small drooling lips of the beautiful woman fill my ears, and it further reminds me just how amazing my girlfriend is. 

The liveliest reigon of her body has to be the cock of hers that is twitching and slapping quite needily into my abdomen as if it were a tail of an excited dog. It is much harder than before, and I have a slight urge to touch the greedy mushroom of hers. However, it almost feels wrong to look at it due to how out of place it seems on the incredibly beautiful girl. Despite it being apart of the woman's body, it has another agenda. It reacts differently than the rest of Alice's body. 

My eyes immediately move to the small breasts of my true love. Despite how gentle and slow I am moving my hips, her cute mounds bounce and wobble anyways. Unlike transplants, Alice's breasts have a full and natural bob to them as her hips swallow down on my cock before they slowly bob back up like a buoy on a calm ocean tide. If she were awake, I'm sure she would be embarrassed at the sight of her body reacting in an honest manner. I'd like to see that cute expression. 

Alice is truly amazing in every capacity, and I hope the pleasure I am giving her is worth all the pain she has suffered in the past, but even then I might not think I am trying hard enough to make her feel like the princess she is. I could always hold her closer, I could always move more slowly, and I could always run my fingers through her long hair more thoroughly, but sometimes going the extra distance is a bit too much. Despite my increasing nervousness of her satisfaction, I still pivot and thrust as confidently as I can. 

Alice, in a deep dream, manages to whimper in her sleep, unconsciously tilting her lips towards my ear in an attempt to make herself more comfortable, "So warm," 

I haven't noticed due to how entranced I was with the sight of Alice's penis and breasts, but her body is now extremely warm as it smooshes against mine, for it has begun to trail with the sweet and sticky sweat that smells of comfort and pleasure. Her body shivers, and occasionally I notice her eyelids open very faintly to reveal the ball sockets of her eyes as they roll into the back of her skull as she succumbs to the pleasure. 

I smooth the arm I had caressed around her hip up to her back. Just as I thought initially, without my support, Alice begins to slowly slump backwards, but as I caress her sleeping face within the palms of my hands, I lean into her and plant a loving kiss on her lips just as her back presses into the bedsheets. My fingers smooth and curl around her cheeks as I lead her warm and unconscious soul into a mind-warping kiss admist the pleasure of her deepest part being loved unconditionally. 

She cums first. Her orgasm is quite faint and gentle, for the only notice I have of her peaking pleasure is the sudden pulsating of her cock as well as an extremely cute wag of her hips. Despite refusing to respect Alice's wishes, her penis finally decided to give in and present her with the feeling of femininity she has always desired. She may have had an orgasm, but as I lower my hips in order to further connect our bodies, I notice that she has left no sort of sperm residue. She had a dry prostate orgasm. 

I slowly pull my rod out of her now that I have treated her to my own orgasm, and just as it entered, it leaves with a feeling of utter perfection. However, that feeling of perfection only grows when I notice an innocent smile across Alice's lips the moment I break the kiss with her. Much the last kiss we shared together, the leftover saliva that flows into my mouth tastes like satisfaction, but now it has a light hint of purpose. Alice's lips are fate incarnate, for I am forever grateful and honored to know that the woman lying next to me was destiny all along. 

I tuck the two of us in, tightly curling her bedsheets around us as I pull her close to me; not wanting her to get chilly during the night due to her sleeping stark naked, "I love you, Alice."


	8. Chapter 8 - Dan

Waking up to the view of Alice's sleeping face is definitely in contention for being the Tenth Wonder of the World, and knowing that I have the pleasure of looking at her for the rest of my life makes me feel truly special. She is a goddess in every right, and I'm sure a painter could make a fortune of they managed to portrait of her current beauty. However, the beautiful naked woman that is peacefully asleep on my chest is the buried treasure at the depths of the Caribbean, and nobody on the face of the Earth has the right to search for its bounty.

I greet the good morning glow that is very faintly reflecting onto Alice's white skin by planting a warm kiss on the woman's forehead. The smile she had when she fell asleep is still quietly resting on her lips, for she hasn't moved a muscle since the two of us finished our first experience together. Her skin still tastes of the pleasures of last night, and it rings a soft bell in the depths of my heart. As a human being, as a man, and as a lover, nothing could ever make me as happy as the situation I am in now.

Alice's body is only barely covered by her bedsheets despite my best effort to help her keep warm at night, and that may be because I tend to toss and turn around in bed. Fortunately, as I look upon the soft curve of Alice's ass protruding from the warm blanket, my desire to make her the happiest woman in the planet rises anew and all the love for her that I have kept tightly close to my heart is finally realized to be worth it. Maybe a dream can really come true.

Before I can reach in and groom Alice's long and angelic silver hair, the doorbell rings rather suddenly. It startles me just enough to retract my hand from Alice's direction, for waking her up with a sudden jolt of pain is definitely not something I would wish to explain to her. Alice has already gone through enough in the span of a week, so she deserves some good rest in order to rejuvenate herself. Considering that last night she was barely even able to move or speak, I'm sure there was much more than a concussion she was dealing with. 

I roll myself out of bed, making sure to keep the sleeping beauty stable as I maneuver around. I neatly cover her up with the blanket in case the person who rang the doorbell happens to be a houseguest, but but before I kindly seal and cushion her up, I treat Alice to yet another kiss on the forehead. Every time my lips come in contact with her skin, everything tingles for a moment before it starts aching; begging to get another taste of her beauty. If I wanted, I could curl back up and ignore the door just to get back to Alice. 

Nevertheless, I answer the door now that I am at least wearing the clothes I had on before Eliza and Alice went to the pool with me yesterday. Immediately, I cup my hand over my eye to get used to the harsh mid-morning sunlight as I try to make out the figure that is standing on Alice's front porch. It takes a while for me to adjust, but I can very faintly see a figure standing just before me. I recognize her quite easily. 

"Good morning!" Eliza chuckles, seeming to have calmed down quite considerably from last night. 

She is dressed quite casually, for she is wearing a rather thin sweater and rather attractive pair of work-out shorts. Sure, I may have been with her at the pool, seen her around at school, and went shopping with her, but I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen Eliza look so comfortable. The look fits her, and it fits her even more than the extremely frilly swimsuit I picked out for her for her birthday party. In actuality, this toned down look is her sort of vibe. 

Eliza leans against the doorframe so she can catch her breath. As she somewhat topples over, I notice the sun glimmer from the sweat on her skin. It is still extremely early, for the weather is chilly enough to warrant a sweater, but I can still see the glow from Eliza's neck and forehead. She is extremely active, but I guess one has to be if they are in contention of being an Olympic-grade athlete in the future. Despite that, Eliza seems to be breathing quite heavily anyways. Her condition causes me to think on my feet. 

I rush Eliza inside, not asking her any questions as to why she is here. Considering what had happened at the hospital last night, I'm sure Eliza had wanted to check up on the both of us since I said I'd take her home. I expect her to worry about her friend's well-being, and her being here is a good time-killer for when Alice does eventually recover. Nevertheless, I appreciate Eliza's presence now that the two of us are somewhat better terms than what we were before, for she even had the ability to say hello to me with a rather happy grin on her face. 

She takes a seat on the red couch that lines across the left wall of Alice's apartment, and I humor myself by watching her sink into the cool air conditioned cushions before I head to the kitchen to make Eliza a cold beverage. For my knowledge, she could have jogged the way to the apartment building just to see Alice as a strenuous morning workout, but even for a girl like her, a marathon-like run like that would leave anyone winded. It's honestly quite inspiring to know that she made it over in once piece, especially so early in the morning. 

I make my way back over to her and find her struggling to take off her shoes. Noticing how her ankles might swell from running such a long distance, I decide to put the cold soft drink on the coffee table so I can help unlace the young lady's shoes. Much like a princess, I cup one hand just above the heel and place another around the front of the shoe. Her shoes are quite tight on her feet, but I manage to take them off rather slowly despite the fact that Eliza's entire body seems tense and taut. 

"I need to talk to you for a minute," Eliza suddenly mutters, shifting the mood from the cheerful everyday visit to an atmosphere that has even more tension than Eliza's hamstring. 

I look up at Eliza, noticing a rather cautious and firm gaze staring back at me through the thick frames of her glasses. However, unlike the pool party or us going shopping, her brown eyes aren't fueled by anger. Instead, I notice a small hint of a craving lurking deep beneath, but even then, I don't believe I should be worried by that look as much as I would be a few days ago. 

Seeing me stare back at her, her calves and ankles buckle and tighten up. She shivers a small amount as we exchange a look of knowing trust and comfort, but she manages to uncharacteristically keep her firm gaze without having to glare or suddenly look away. Despite how scared she is to look me in the eye and talk to me about her inner thoughts and feelings, she's fighting the urge to retreat back into the comfortable shell of who she was to me all the way back in high school. She's changing now. 

I nod, finally having releasing her second foot free of the confines of the shoe she was wearing, "Of course, I just want you to relax a little!"

Eliza looks extremely nervous, especially once I lightly pull her ankles to the right, swinging her body a bit as I sit on the couch next to her. I set Eliza's feet down onto my lap, somewhat forcing her to lie down and relax against the armrest of the couch with her head. She only grows more tense now that I am touching her, but she doesn't freak out just yet. 

She bends her knees so that the soles of her feet are resting just above my thigh, revealing the still glistening skin of the pale Asian. She may not be as milky as Alice is, but her skin still seems to be pure despite all the training she does. It has a warm golden tint, for it hints at a slight even tan, but she is definitely a young woman in every capacity. Eliza takes incredibly good care of herself much like Alice does, but Eliza's self-care is much more noticeable due to her extremely toned figure. 

I start to work my fingers into the tender and tight muscles of Eliza's right calf, and I notice a momentary twitch come from the short brown haired girl. Unlike Alice's instant submission, Eliza only loosens and relaxes just a small amount. I have to work and knead at her quite extensively in order for her to get comfortable around me, but from the subtle movements coming from the taller girl, I can tell Eliza is like Alice in the aspect of massages and gentle touches. Thankfully, being affectionate when someone is in need of them is my specialty. 

Eliza begins to pour her heart out, giving me a bit of a speech, "Alice wants to go under the knife quite soon, but she held it off because she wanted if you loved her for her."

I nod my head, noting that what she is saying makes sense. However, if that were true, how long has Alice been holding herself back to tell me? If this is what Alice wanted for herself, why was Eliza originally so against it in the first place? Why is Eliza accepting of me now? My head begins to run through multiple scenarios as I try to piece together this strange puzzle. 

Without realizing it, I have started to knead and massage the bottoms of Eliza's feet as if it were a stress ball for my racing mind. Being quite a strong and sturdy girl, she doesn't react to a sudden touch or squeeze in the same that Alice does. She might be scared by it, but she doesn't show it whatsoever. Despite the fact that I'm somewhat touching the girl who dislikes men rather intimately, Eliza actually seems to like it due to just how much progress she has been making in relaxing completely. 

"I changed my mind about you when you told me that I looked cute," She states, now having a smile strung across her face, "So, have you two had sex yet?" 

My mind doesn't even register the second question because I'm focused on the fact that the only reason she is allowing Alice to date me is because I complimented Eliza on her swimsuit. Sure, I agree that Eliza is quite a beautiful woman, and anyone would be lucky to have someone who is driven like she is, but I think it's a little much to make it a requirement for her best friend to fall in love. 

"Why does that matter?" I ask, trying not to sound pushy, for I try to sound a bit more curious than I do snarky. 

The smile on Eliza's face grows a bit more faint, but the emotion behind it only grows. Nonetheless, she tries to hide the smile as she reaches for the soft drink I offered her before. It still has a few relatively solid cubes of ice, so I hope she enjoys it. Eliza has never told me about her, so wondering what she likes and dislikes are still a mystery to me, but Alice is quite mysterious as well. 

Eliza starts to straighten out her knee as her body grows more adjusted to my massaging. Her muscles still seem to be quite taut compared to how Alice was last night, but Eliza is doing a pretty good job at keeping herself maintain calm. My thumbs have been rubbing and scraping against the soft material of her socks for almost five minutes now, and Eliza hasn't really made any sudden movements to show that she was uncomfortable with all of this. Instead, Eliza starts to casually spread her legs a little bit. 

"Well," Eliza whispers, making her normal tomboy-like voice go soft and gentle like the toes on her feet, "She has always wanted to have kids."

I stop what I am doing to immediately give Eliza a bewildered look, but upon looking at her face as her heads hangs down quite low, her statement is completely serious. Just like the death stares she gave me before, this look on her face doesn't joke around; each word that will come out of her mouth from now on will be one-hundred percent the truth. I understand why it matters now. 

"She can't have any-," I start, sounding a bit choked up as the words slip from the tip of my tongue a little too quickly. 

"I know," Interrupts Eliza, her wits sharp as she begins to make sense, "That's why I will have them for her."

I look up at her in utter confusion. The girl who had gave me the nastiest glare despite the fact I was not in a ten foot radius is now somewhat spreading her legs for me. If I had been anyone else, I'd he pinching myself to help me wake up from this dream. 

However, this isn't like that. The more I ponder her statement, the more I keep my silence as I continue to rub the cramps out of the athletic woman before me, Eliza's stare of serious and almost bone chilling reassurance only gets stronger. Despite that, her eyes and face look much softer than I have ever seen them before, and that sight alone is enough to know what she means by 'having them for her'. I don't let the looming truth weigh down ontop of me, but a momentary thought of fantasy is enough to lightly push harder on Eliza's heel than I have before. 

Noticing my slip up, I completely freeze, and the fact that I messed up only intensifies by the fact that Eliza's right foot is now tensing as her toes curl quite a bit. I had her relaxed before, for I even helped soothe the I'll-mannered discomfort she had towards me for a moment, but now that is going to waste because I may have misunderstood a phrase she said. In the back of my mind, despite waiting for a response, I begin to cloud my head with negative thoughts on just how I ruined an opportunity for friendship. 

However, her response is almost completely out of left field, "Dan, will you have sex with me?" 

She looks nervous again, but her figure is still relatively calm and relaxed despite the fact that she tries to hide her face with her hands. The entire demeanor of Eliza has somehow changed, and the girl in front of me seems like she couldn't be an Olympic swimmer, nor did it look like she could swim at all. Instead, this girl looks much more vulnerable than I would have ever imagined possible. It throws me off guard. 

Although she is embarrassed, she doesn't seem to be embarrassed for long, for she takes advantage of my kind and caring nature that wishes to lean close and ask her what is going on and immediately pulls me close to her. Unlike when I was touching her feet, Eliza makes sure that once my hands are on her body, they are squeezeing against her. Instinctively, the both of us wince as she forces me, but the sound of her voice is a much more pleasant giggle than the low groaning sound I make. I haven't been able to touch her so sensually before. 

She shakes a little bit just as she did when I gripped at the soles of her socks, but now that she is foxing me to squeeze my fingers around the round curve of her waist, she now has a very happy smile spread across her lips. Very faintly, the top of my palm presses against her bare skin due to how her thin sweater rides up her stomach now that she has made me forcefully squeeze myself against her. I have seen a bit of the girl's skin at the pool before, but now as her clothing slowly rolls and peels off, I am suddenly both super worried and excited to see it. 

Eliza lets go of my hands now that I have a secure and tight grip, for if I squeezed Alice just as hard as I am cradling Eliza's waist, I am sure she would snap into two separate pieces. Eliza's figure is much more pronounced, so my vice-like hold around the woman's wide and bubbly waist is something she should be able to handle quite well. However, after spending last night with the much weaker girl, I am still somewhat scared my grasp my hurt her. 

She lets out a light gasp, shifting her hips as she now sits underneath her knees in order for my hands to grip and press against the woman's thighs and hips, "I hope I'm not making you too uncomfortable," 

I tilt my head forward in order to notice the same faint smile she had once before, but I am somewhat surprised to see that her warm brown eyes have darkened and somewhat intensifed now that I am slowly getting closer and closer to touching the woman's bare skin. She seems to be bracing herself despite being incredibly relaxed and loose.

She releases her hands from my wrists so she can take her sweater off, revealing her completely bare chest. A bright grin spreads across her lips as she notices my shock, not quite expecting her to wear absolutely nothing underneath the shorts and sweater she had come to the house with. Her nipples are incredibly hard and swollen as they somewhat glow a light brown shade that matches the tanned skin of the beautiful Asian. She must've been planning something like this to happen ever since she arrived, but I'm unsure what had helped her make the decision to warm up to the likes of me so quickly. 

She's a masochist. However, I am unsure just how high her pain tolerance is due to the fact that she is making me push and squeeze down on the woman's already tightened hips. As a precursor of what is about to come, I release my grasp of Eliza's waist so I can lean in and glide my teeth against her forearm. I make sure not to sink or bite down too deep as I trace down her skin, gripping around her wrist just as she did before. 

Her entire body pleasantly shivers, now shutting and squinting her eyes rather tightly as she does her best to keep her voice down despite that the teasing I am giving her is most likely the best thing she has ever felt in her life. Goosebumps spread across her forearms rather rapidly as I continue to knick and scratch at the strong girl's incredibly soft and malleable skin. With the pace of how I am doing, I'm sure she'll be under my control just as much as Alice was when I was slowly thrusting myself into her. However, this time, Eliza wants me to have my way with her. 

"I'm a virgin, but," Her voice gets softer as the embarrassment settles now that she realizes just how much she is forcing herself onto me, "Please be rough with me."

My heart starts to ache, finding the naughty confession quite sexy. As securely as I can, I move a hand from her hip so I can take quite a healthy handful of the woman's left breast. She begged me to be rough, so I bite back the urge to grope her gently. Instead, I pull on the nipple of the large double d cup breasts. 

With a bit of a shriek of sudden pleasure, Eliza slowly slips herself onto her hands and knees, but she makes sure I have enough room to fondle her extremely squishy skin. Faintly, in the mirror near the couch, I can see Eliza's hips slowly rock back and forth like that of a happy dog; causing the wide bottom to wag within the woman's light blue shorts that are considerably darker near the woman's crotch. Apparently, the way I am touching her is correct, for I have never noticed her look so happy and at peace before. However, it feels a bit strange to hold someone like this.


	9. Chapter 9 - Alice

"So, you're a boy?" A kid teases, immediately giggling after heckling me. 

I pull the hat tighter over my head, further sinking and pinning my face into my desk as I try to get away from this nightmare. I want to scream because my life is over, for everyone knows who I was originally, and I will never be seen as who I want to be. My heart is completely shattered from the fact that everything is continuing to sprial out of control. This very moment proves that one false movement is enough to completely derail all of the dreams you've been working towards. 

"What a freak," I hear another kid sneer, a girl this time, "You'll never be accepted into society again."

It's disheartening to know that the things that are being said to me are all from my own classmates. These nasty remarks are being made and repeated by other fifth graders, and considering that they all must have been taught to be this way from their parents and peers just further proves that this world is an extremely difficult place to live in for kids like me, growing up in an unstable household as they question their sexuality, gender, and their role in life. 

Unfortunately, no matter how passionate I feel about this issue, everyone seems to know myself better than I do. It's wrong to act a certain way, it's wrong to like certain things, and it's wrong to follow certain dreams and feelings. Everything is decided by what society wants, and if you don't fit within those perimeters, you'll be hung out to rot whilst they beat their ill-advised correct sense into you. I can't make decisons for myself whatsoever, and the fact that it'll never change for the better is something I might have to eventually accept. 

"Hey, hey, do you like other guys?" Another student scoffs, slamming their hand against the desk to intentionally make me jump, "Do you like to watch other girls go to the bathroom?" 

I don't want to hear this anymore because what they're saying is not true, but there's nothing I can do that can prove that I'm different from those people who all the other kids compare me with. I only want to hide under my desk and cry until the day ends and everyone goes home; only to come back tomorrow and receive the same treatment until I graduate from college. 

Being closeted and secretive at home whilst being the person I wanted to be at school was always a dream of mine, but just like any dream, there is always a scenario where it can turn into a nightmare. No matter how accurate I dress, how unassuming I sound, or how effeminate I act, in the eyes of society I am no better than the freak that slanders trans boys and girls in order to justify themselves as a predator. Unfortunately, once you are labeled and cast aside, there is no turning back. My normal human life would basically be over. 

A feel a bunched and crumpled piece of paper get tossed onto my shoulder. Rather softly, it bounces onto my desk, but as it rolls into my line of sight, I can feel a heavy weight pull down onto my heart. I know what will happen once I open the crude note and read it, but the pairs of eyes that stare at my misfortune makes me feel obligated to let them continously torture and pester me until I do eventually break or they get bored of making me cry. Dread fills my soul. 

Before I have the chance to open it, the crumpled ball is yanked from my hands. I have already decided to start crying before I even process that there is someone in front of me. My intuition tells me that it's already too late for any sort of miracle to happen to me, but at that exact moment, without even realizing it, the miracle was the very person who unintentionally got me in the situation to begin with. Despite the later realization, I pull the cap over my eyes and start to hide myself and hug my knees extremely tightly; my nails easily dig into my skin as a means to express my stress and hopelessness. 

The girl was at my house yesterday for math help considering that I have been the class representative ever since I have transferred over here to this school. In all honesty, she is the one who put me in this situation in the first place, but I don't really think it's fair to put all the blame on her. Instead, it must have been bad timing, and I can guarantee that she will never be able to come back to my house again because of the incident. 

Considering what happened, I am somewhat surprised to even see her here today. However, I'm sure she herself is just as surprised to see me as well. With how angry my father was and how forcefully he told Eliza to go home, I didn't even expect for her to stand up for me like that. In fact, the girl has only known me for half a semester, and she was willing to risk my father getting abusive with her just as he had done with me previously. Is she going to stand up for me again today? 

"Hey, Alice," She whispers, her voice sounding a bit worried and deflated to the point where I can barely hear her over the cackling and snickering of the students around me, "We have some time before class, let's go to the bathroom together."

I look up at her, now finally bringing myself to being able to show what is beneath the visor of my baseball cap. However, instead of being met with an expression of horror, I am only greeted with the very first of many genuine smiles of the glasses-wearing brunette. She grabs her backpack and reaches for my hand. 

I don't even allow her to take it, but I have no intention of not letting her escort me away from the classroom. In fact, despite a bit of a startled reaction and a sudden shake as result from the domestic violence trauma, I lead the way to the bathroom with the taller girl so that I don't have to hear another minute of everyone murmuring and scoffing at my misfortune behind my back. Despite them not wanting to say it to my face, all of them were definitely not trying to keep it quiet or hushed. I'm positive they wanted me to hear everything. 

The two of us are alone in the hall now, silently holding hands as the beating of my flats of my unfirom synchronizes with the clacking of the short heels of Eliza's female uniform. The sound alone is enough to make me somewhat tear up and get defensive, extremely dysphoric about the fact that I am not wearing the comfort of the heels. Considering the uniform I saved up with my own money, being a 5th grader, was thrown out after the scene, I probably won't be able to wear woman's shoes ever again. 

Eliza isn't your typical 5th grade girl, although she is following the school dress code, you can tell that her parents have no say in what she decides to dress up or accent herself with. All over her sleeves are small butterfly pins, her hair is stuffed into a very messy and lose ponytail, and she even is wearing a bit of lipstick despite the fact that she is barely even eleven years old. I'm sure Eliza doesn't ask her mom to do her hair, Eliza doesn't make her mom pack her own lunch, but oddly, she seems to be pretty content with how she cares for herself; dependant on only herself. 

Noticing my questioning eyes as the two of us enter the girl's bathroom, Eliza starts to chuckle, "Yesterday they were sheep, I like bright pins."

I look around as we enter, and my heart both sinks and flutters at the sight of seeing no urinals anywhere within the facility. I had no idea that she would be one who'd be willing to risk herself in taking me to my preferred bathroom, but I am very thankful for it, and I also somewhat feel terrible for not noticing just how accepting she was of me earlier. This girl is going to be a lifesaver.

Once in a while, my mind comes back to this moment whenever I feel down about me and my ability to transition. I think about this very moment in particular, being the one moment of Eliza and I's friendship that sparked the drive in the both of us. We had to be the best versions of ourselves we could be, and this particular day in the fifth grade, even after ten years, is still where we find ourselves today. We are the bestest of friends. 

I watch quietly, still wanting to thank the longer haired Asian for taking me away from the uncomfortable situation back in the classroom. However, I had no idea that there was an even larger surprise and gift waiting for me as she gleefully rummages through her backpack. To this very day, warm feelings fill my heart and soul as I think about this, but somehow, in some way, despite the kindness and the grin of the taller woman that accepted me, I feel like there is no possibile way I could ever repay her for what she did for me. In all honesty, her being there for me, even just a little bit, inadvertently saved my life. 

That's exactly what she did, for as I wonder what the reason I was pulled in the bathroom with the strange girl I had managed to only meet once before, she gives me my second chance in the form of her freshly washed gym clothes. Considering today is a Thursday, Eliza must have purposefully set them aside for me, knowing that I'd need them somehow based on what happened last night. Although it isn't much different compared to the men's outfit, being able to wear bloomers and longer socks again is enough for me to sob and melt against Eliza's arm as if she were a shining goddess that just told me I was the most important and beautiful person in the world. 

"They might be a little big, but the bottoms and the socks should fit just fine, so you should go change," She chuckles, somewhat happy to embrace me despite the fact that she is nudging me a bit into the bathroom stall. 

My heart feels warm, knowing she'll be here with me until I am finished changing into the clothing she gave to me. Now holding the baggy female t-shirt, a pair of long socks, and a pair of women's bloomers, I lightly bring them closer to my face to get a sense of how fresh they are. I trust Eliza's word, but somewhere deep within my heart, something tells me to go ahead and take a whiff of them anyway. Just as Eliza said, the clothing she has given me are about as fresh as a pair of gym clothes can possibly be. Very faintly, they smell of a warm honey glow due to the detergent as well as a deep rooted scent of caramel that must be what Eliza's brand of soap smells like.

Although the door in front of me is closed and locked, it still feels somewhat strange to change now that I know there is someone on the other side. Sure, when I was able to wear the women's uniform, I had no problem changing for gym because I could easily slip on the bloomers underneath my skirt without ever having to worry about flashing other children what sort of underwear I use. However, considering the male uniform uses long pants, pulling them around my ankles to reveal my panties feels completely out of place; it's embarrassing. 

Even though my father had thrown out most of my wardrobe, particularly the hidden feminine clothing I had stashed away, he luckily didn't find any of my panties. Feeling them on my body puts me at peace, for it is a cathartic sensation that flows throughout my body. When I'm nervous, I pull at them a little against my skirt just so I can feel safe; firing that it'll only be a little bit longer before I am actually a female. It helps de-stress myself. 

I start to unbutton my top, but as I do so, my chest tightens at the thought that there is someone still out there waiting for me, "Can we be friends?", I ask, trying my best to make sure that my voice is not entirely shaky. 

There is no immediate answer, but very faintly, the girl knocks on the door, and I can tell that the mood of the situation has started to shift into something much more somber. Putting one hand over my eyes as the top I was unbuttoning falls to the ground, I use the other hand to unlock the door; however, tears start to flood down my cheeks. 

Eliza holds my hand, using the depths of her heart to help warm my soul as she does whatever she possibly can to cheer me up without explicitly telling me anything. Being around my father, I am usually quite familiar with such a harsh and angry touch, but the grasp Eliza has around my hand is just hard enough to squeeze the tears out from my eyes as if her touch had the same power and function as a lotus flower. Having her there with me help relaxes the thoughts running through my head. 

I had transferred to this school only four months ago from another city, but I had entered as Alice as a means to help reset my life from who I used to be. I originally thought that being able to start over was going to be all I needed to transition slowly into the person I wanted to be, but after what had happened last night as well as a bit of what happened today, being able to do it alone without support is absolutely impossible. Instead, hopefully I could rely on Eliza to embark on this journey together. 

Eliza steps into the stall with me, somewhat closing in on the space we had from each other before. A smile spreads across her face as she decides to help me get dressed, "I promise, I will always protect you."

Again, I cry. However, it is that same crying that small children would do when they see the face of their mother for the first time. Considering now that I am being gently caressed and dressed in Eliza's arms, I can safely assume that the two of us will be able to start a new life. The two of us together, can get away and become the people we've always wanted to be. 

Now dressed in Eliza's gym clothes, as well as cutely fashioned with one of her small butterfly pins in my short cut hair. Although I still look a lot like a boy now that I have been forced to dress like one before, being able to walk back into the classroom, holding Eliza's hand on the way in, puts me at ease even though the feeling of the skirt of the previous outfit and uniform are gone. I look boldly at my classmates, but I still slightly cower behind Eliza now that she has said she'd be my knight in shining armor. 

Already I can feel the eyes on me, disgusted that I came back, appalled that I am wearing feminine clothing again. I do the best I can to look away, instead focusing on the warmth and comfort I feel as I continue to hold onto Eliza's hand. However, instead of just standing there and staying at the front of the class, the Asian somewhat starts to stride her way proudly to her desk; making sure not to let me go.

The kids start to chuckle and scoff before Eliza and I even reach the column for our desks. I try my best to not make eye contact or react to any of the harsh comments they are saying about me. However, now that I am somewhat unfocused, I don't notice the sharp pain in my leg until I am lying on my face. I look up at the kid who had tripped me intentionally, but before he can burst into laughter, he is stopped and immediately confronted by Eliza. I make my way to my knees as the children laugh, but as soon as Eliza uses her taller size to intimidate the boy who had hurt me, immediately the entire room goes silent. 

"Apologize to her," Eliza demands, somewhat quick to accuse even though she has every right to do so. Afterwards, she reaches out to help me up. 

I weakly stand, somewhat reeling back in pain due to how the kid basically kicked my leg out from under me just to knock me over. However, the torment isn't over, for as soon as I stand, the kid sitting at the desk next to where I am standing decides to shove me into Eliza. 

Due to my leg already being in a bit of pain, probably sprained just from the fact that he had kicked me at full force, when I am shoved away, my body jerks rather unpleasantly as I tumble into Eliza. Thankfully, before I fall flat on my face again, the Asian girl catches me despite her explosion towards the behavior of our classmate. Although I am in pain and I am crying from being pushed and shoved around like that of an annoying rodent, the entire classroom erupts into ill-mannered laughter at my misfortune. 

Hearing me shriek in pain and horror, the substitute teacher we were appearently going to have for the day hurriedly makes his way into the classroom to see me halfway crumpled on my knees whilst bawling my eyes out. It's a miracle he doesn't immediately escort Eliza out of the room due to the immediate reaction a teacher would have seeing a student wailing underneath the figure of another student, but he can probably see the look of absolute horror present in the caramel-toned eyes of Eliza. Although he doesn't have the full story, Eliza and I trust he can piece it together. 

He gets on a knee, trying to look me in the eye. Although he has a stern and weathered face due to old age, his voice is soft and gentle with the same tone of an old country singer, "Let's find a safe place to talk,"

Both Eliza and the substitute teacher help me get up, being careful with my bruised leg due to the fact that I am showing signs of it being in a ton of pain. It has already started to turn shades of green, yellow, and purple from all the bruising. However, the moment I walk away from the classroom for the second time, a new sunrise showers over my life. 

Not even a day later, Eliza would convince her parents to move in order to help me get to a safe place for me to transition. Due to her parents being extremely wealthy and well-off, they had asked some relatives of her own to pitch in and raise me until I was of age to buy my own appartement in the area. Neither of us saw another day of fifth grade, but the next fall we entered the same school together in a completely different place; far away from the place we had lived previously.


	10. Chapter 10 - Alice

Dan must have tucked me in when I had finally drifted off to sleep last night due to just how snuggly the blanket is fit and cushioned around my naked body. Although I am not sure I have been out, I know that I really needed the sleep due to just how quickly I dozed off being cradled by him. I am not entirely sure all the details that last night entailed, but I can safely presume that Dan had successfully taken my first sexual experience due to the fact that my entire body feels warm and relaxed as well as the fact that I am not wearing the pajamas I usually do when I sleep. 

I let out a soft sigh as well as a little bit of a gasp as I try to sit up on the bed, realizing that Dan must've supported my sleeping body with a ton of extra cushion. However, my mind is easily taken away from those thoughts, for as I lightly stretch out to greet the glow of the mid-afternoon sun, I can both hear and feel my spine buckle and crack in at least eight different places. I roll my head back a little bit as my body is once again made to sink in relaxation. 

I have lived here for almost nine years, and this is the first time, other than when Eliza's aunt and uncle had raised me as one of their own children, that I had ever had anyone stay over. In that short amount of Dan started to shelter himself here as a means to fall in love with me, my bedsheets and some of my clothing start to smell of his cologne and shampoo. The smell is not a scent I'm overly used to, but weirdly enough, there is still a pocket of that scent left in my nose from when Dan and I had sex last night. 

Thinking about Dan, my cock starts to harden rather uncharacteristically. However, it isn't the same feeling as when a guy has lewd and extremely sexually fueled thoughts of someone that they find attractive. It's a feeling of pure and unadulterated sensations of love towards the man I inevitably want to spend the rest of my life with. It's a weird feeling I haven't felt before with anyone else, but the further I dig into the strings of my heart, the fuzzier I feel as I think about Dan. 

Oddly, although my cock is hard and my body is quickly starting to heat up like one would if they're extremely horny, I don't notice my bulging member show through the blanket I have lying flat over my body. Instead, as it grows in heat, I feel my hips tighten quite a bit as well as buck a bit upwards. Without much thought, I let out a soft whine of questionable ecstasy as I notice that my cock is starting to get all flustered and warm just like a woman's sensual part would be; it's a completely different feeling than anything I have ever felt before in my life. 

I carefully slip the sheets off of my body, and even though I expect the normal four to five inch part that drives uncomfortable dysphoria through my mind and body; I am met with only that of my completely soft and flaccid member. However, the thought that I am this hot everywhere and my cock isn't growing much in size at all deeply confuses me, so being the curious person I am, I slowly slide my hand down my body in order to touch it. 

I take very good care of my body in order to further heighten the illusion that I have been a full-fledged female for my entire life despite the fact I have only been on low-concentration estrogen pills since the sixth grade. My skin is very soft, and all the way down, even if you tried, there would be no sign on peach fuzz. I am silky smooth like that of a baby, and the very fact that I am able to feel like a girl is incredibly soothing, so I start to pretend that I am one everywhere else. 

My hand reaches my pelvis and thigh. Although yes, I did feel uncomfortably hard all the time throughout my life due to how the influx of estrogen had changed my libido somewhat, I haven't actually tried to feel myself down there whatsoever. Even though so much time had passed since I had originally came out as being a transgender female, just the fact that I know that my penis is there makes me feel dysphoric; almost as if I feel betrayed by my own body. If I wanted to touch it, there is no way I could force myself to. 

Instead, I release my hand from my thigh with a bit of a shaky departure. Embarrassment flows through every ounce of my body despite the fact that both Dan and Eliza have told me that it isn't my fault that I feel this way. I think that what they tell me is true, but at night I tend to wake up in a cold sweat out of fear that maybe the two of them had changed their mind. The very thought of them being against my values and deepest feelings is increasingly scary, but now that Eliza had somewhat warmed up to Dan, I feel much safer. 

I am brought back into focus when I hear a small collection of voices come from the living room. Usually, this would be enough for me to call the police, but considering Dan is beginning to slowly move himself into my apartment, hearing his voice early in the morning is something that isn't too weird in hindsight. However, as I listen closer, I can faintly hear another voice somewhat sprinkle in. Fortunately, I know both of these voices, and a warm smile spreads across my face knowing that someone is here to see me. 

Without thinking too much of it, I open the door to my bedroom and slowly hug the hallway wall, approaching them as quietly as I can because I am somewhat interested in the conversation that they are having, but more importantly, I don't want to interrupt it with how clumsy I am. The soft carpet lightly tickles and rubs against the bottoms of my feet as I circle around the wall and make my way into the living room, finding Dan and Eliza on the living room couch together. They are much closer than I thought they ever would be in my life.

Eliza is moaning, her eyes are closed as she tries to hold herself back from being louder, but she seems to be feeling really good. On her hands and knees, facing away from Dan, her mostly naked body is getting groped, fondled, and spanked from behind, and watching Eliza take pleasure like this is fairly odd to be honest. However, since she seems to be enjoying herself, I don't butt in. I decide to just watch from afar as Dan and Eliza seem to get it on somewhat. It's fairly intriguing. 

Eliza is absolutely beautiful. I have seen her change quite a few times in my lifetime, but this is the first time I have ever seen her in a distinctively lewd fashion. Her skin is just as gorgeous as it always has been, even when it is caked with the sweat of a secretive libido. However, I have no idea how this situation came into existence, for even though Eliza's large breasts bounce and wobble from the touches and squeezes that Dan is giving her from multiple directories, she somehow looks extremely out of place. I can't take my eyes off of her. 

My body starts getting hot again now, but it is the same way I was feeling all warm and fuzzy when I was thinking of Dan earlier. Although he is giving Eliza a much more aggressive touch than what he would give me, I can't help but want him to touch me anyway. I am not someone who would be jealous, for not once does it cross my mind that my boyfriend loves Eliza more than he loves me, but right now as I watch him touch Eliza in perverted ways, I crave his touch again. My body even begins to ache a little bit. 

Dan pulls off Eliza's shorts, revealing the fact that she must have come to the apartment building with no panties. Completely naked on my couch, Eliza buries her face into the pillow as she raises her ass a small amount into the air for Dan to touch against it. She must be embarrassed to have this happen to her, but unlike how she was before, especially with Dan in the picture, Elzia looks like she has wanted this to happen since the very beginning. Dan is going to take my best friend's first time just as he did mine. 

Eliza must have remembered the promise she made me back when I got the ball rolling on myself truly being a transgirl. The jealousy in my heart dies down as I continue to shyly look at Eliza's face, for she is gripping the bedsheets quite hard with a very nervous squint present among her beautiful brown eyes. Although she wants to do this, she looks like she could use some cheering on or some kind of reassurance that could ever go wrong in this situation. In fact, Eliza unknowingly has chosen to let her virginity get taken away in the safest way possible. 

My throat swells as a warm buzz runs through my chest, my lips move instinctively on their own to form words that have started to fill my mind. As I do this, my body slowly leaves the comfort of the hallway cornerpeice, "Eliza, you can do it."

The busty Asian looks up to find my face. However, she first looks backwards at Dan who is already staring at me with a warm smile on his face. If I had known I'd be looked at like a prized hen, I would have stayed in my room. 

However, Eliza's face seems to melt with happiness as she continues to look at me. This is the first time she has ever seen me naked, so it's kind of odd she's beginning to cry from her first glance. She tries to lightly reach out to me as a warm giggle escapes her once somewhat stressed figure, but she is stopped as Dan's hand strikes against her ass with an almost elegant manner. If I were in her situation, I'd scream out in pain and horror, but Eliza instead only smiles more as she's slowly being toyed with. 

I push my legs together as an attempt to hide my member that is slowly starting to grow between them. Although it feels completely different to how it is usually, feeling it harden definitely makes me feel queasy. As an extra precaution, I lightly hover my hands over it so it's even harder to spot and notice. In all honesty, I should have put some clothes on before I walked out of the room, but I truly thought my only visitor for the day would be Dan. I look down at my feet, trying not to make it obvious about how embarrassed I am. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Dan get up so he can carefully reposition Eliza onto his lap. The position is almost completely alike the one Dan and I were in last night except for the fact that Eliza is not facing him. Upon seeing this, my heart begins to pulse rapidly as all the warm and gooey feelings I had felt from Dan the night before come rushing back through my head. However, this time, I would not be the one in the passenger seat of this ride. Instead, I would have a front row ticket. 

Dan lightly pats the spot in front of both him and Eliza, kindly motioning me to get onto the bed with the two of them now that Eliza is not taking up all of the space. I look up at my best friend, noticing the simplicity in her expression as soon as Dan had offered to let me on the bed. Although she still looks nervous, Eliza definitely looks more comfortable with me being there as an onlooker. However, I'm not sure if I'd like to be in the same situation, having another person watch me have sex would make me feel weird. 

"Hey, Alice," Eliza shakily says as I slowly climb onto the bed, "I'd be okay with having you touch me, so can I touch you?" 

Unbeknownst by me, I have been hiding my figure up until I had climbed up on the bed. Like a hyena, she eyes me almost immediately, showing an extreme amount of desire. I'm sure that even if I told her she couldn't touch my body, she'd further undress and prod at my body with her eyes. Although it's uncomfortable at first, having her look at me with the pained expression is very exciting. 

Dan moves his hands so Eliza is able to move and pivot around more, and as soon as Dan releases the beast, Eliza attacks me by lightly gripping onto my wrist. The amount of force the woman has despite already being worn down is absolutely extraordinary, for if I hadn't been completely ready, I'm sure Dan would have to deal with the both of us on his lap. Very quickly, the distance between Eliza and I decreases as she tugs on my arm like a rope. I am easily repositioned, but I don't entirely mind this. 

I am stopped once my torso presses against Eliza's chest. Considering she is positioned in a way that makes it possible for her to advance on me despite the restraint around her waist, I'm not entirely surprised that the moment our bodies connect, Eliza wraps her arms underneath my shoulders and armpits. Although she is sat up higher than usual due to the fact that she is cushioned against Dan, she is able to make me eye level with her as she uses her upper body strength to raise me to my knees; unable to escape from her grasp now that she has harnessed me against her. 

Eliza is extremely warm, for I can feel her hot breath run and collect against the bridge of my nose and forehead as I stuff my face into her shoulder blade. She most likely wants to see my expression right now, but I am already hiding and curling up out of fear and regular dysphoira. The two of us have never been this close to each other before, and we used to hug and caress each other every day. Deep in my heart, I know it's weird to be touching intimately with someone you consider family. 

Eventually, I climb up into Eliza's lap, apologizing to Dan underneath my breath due to the fact that his knees and hips are supporting the weight of Eliza and I. Unlike Eliza, I sit on her lap the same way I did Dan last night, for I face her completely as I sink myself into the small crevasse she has made between her torso and abdomen by sitting upright. I blush lightly, noticing that both Dan and Eliza shift under my weight, so I help my lover out by repositioning his hands so they are wrapped around my waist as well. 

The heat of the room seems to double now that we have turned ourselves into a human pretzel, but I'm sure that it may be my own body heating up out of embarrassment now that Eliza and I are so close to each other that our sweat is soaking into each other's skin. Although I'm sure my experience with Dan happened similarly, but this time it feels much more erotic and lewd because I am mentally able to process what is going on. Last night, I instead just melted away as Dan touched me. 

"Now you're the one that's tense." Eliza chuckles, very faintly spreading my thigh, "I'll go slow."

My mind goes blank the moment I feel her hand press against my member. Sure, it was pressing against her stomach, but I completely forgot about the possibility of it being there until Eliza touches it. At first, my initial reaction is to scream and go back to the room so they can finish by themselves, but Eliza's reassuring stare into my eyes is enough for me to calm down. Right now, I have no reason not to trust her, so I let her touch me there. 

I lean back a little bit, reaching behind to grip upon the coffee table with my palms as Eliza continues to rub and squeeze my flimsy flaccid cock. In this position, still seated in Eliza's lap, I can see everything that is going on for both Dan and Eliza as the two of them continue to have sex whilst Eliza touches me as a means to make herself more comfortable and confident with Dan. It feels a little weird to be a tool in your own relationship, but knowing that Eliza deeply wishes for her promise to be fulfilled, I am happy I am able to be of use anyway. 

In an alternative reality, probably a universe way far away from our own, I know there is a time-line where Eliza and I do indeed consider each other's deeper feelings for one another. I know that the only reason Eliza ever offered up to use her body as a surrogate for me is because she has had and still does have extremely intense intimate feelings towards me. However, although I feel bad admitting it, I have always known she had. Her intentions are always obvious, but I truly wonder if she knew that I knew about them. 

Eliza leans her torso forward, now acting upon the desire she has had for over half of our time we have known each other, she starts to roll and slide her tongue against my rib cage and stomach. Her hand, still resting in between my legs, continues to squeeze and tighten a small amount around my now hardening cock, realizing that it is getting the satisfaction it has been rightfully denied of for so long. The feeling of my incorrect part makes me uncomfortable, but my body is still sweating in delight anyway. 

"Eliza, please, go slower," I whimper, trying my very hardest not to sound disgusted, knowing my best friend has wanted this for a very long time. 

Eliza's eyes soften as she continues to stare at me, for she understands that what my body feels and what my mind feels are two completely different things. Thankfully, realizing that she knows everything about me, Eliza instead starts to quicken her touch and grasp. Deep down, she completely understands just how greedy and impatient I am despite my pure intentions, so she ensures that the pain I endure for her one-time sexual fantasy of me is going to be over as soon as possible. 

Eliza fully pushes me onto the coffee table now, pinning my body with hers as she continues to pump my cock like a piston. I am forced to break away my stare, for my body and my mind slowly crumble and come to a very simple yet hesitant consensus. Although my mind feels very uncomfortable with what is going on, and although my body feels like it is going to erupt with guilty pleasure, they both agree that whatever is about to happen, will be the only time I willingly allow it to. 

Then, out of nowhere, Eliza plants her lips onto mine. This kiss isn't one of desperation, need, or desire, for Eliza, at this very moment decides that she is able to move on from whatever shackles her. Her lips are warm, safe, and extremely comfortable as they envelop around mine. An overwhelming sense of peace flows throughout my body, for the moment she kissed me, the intense embarrassment and uncomfortable guilt I was feeling are suddenly washed away. I may have cum, but the feeling of orgasming from the woman's hand and the sudden warmth of the kiss makes it seem as if the demon that was inside my body for so long has been exorcized and vanquished. 

Eliza slowly raises herself, knowing I am much too stunned and at peace to process just how drastically different I feel than I was only moments before, and very slowly swirls her finger at the small puddle of white cream lying at the base of my pelvis. With a soft smrik, she tastes it. Her eyes have never left mine, but now, after witnessing me show a side of myself that I'll never show again, she closes them as if she were strapping a larger chain to Pandora's Box. 

With a soft whisper, she lies ontop of me in an attempt to snuggle with my weakening body. She comforts me, "I've gotten my present, now you can have yours."


	11. Chapter 11 - Eliza

I wipe the tears off of Alice's face as she lies there underneath me, a faint smile spreads across her lips as she slowly experiences a feeling that many only feel when they're completely enlightened, happy, or relieved of any looming pressure onto them. The smile can only be described as a feeling of utter and absolute resolve. Sure, she went through a fairly difficult experience only moments ago to finally reach that peak, but now that it has happened, I can safely assume that whatever demons and insecurities she had are completely void now that she has ended her life of being male.

She may have been accepted as a female by both Dan and I years ago, but by looking at her face, I can tell she's staring far enough into my eyes that she's able to look at her own reflection. For the first time in her life, looking back at herself in a way like this, she accepts herself as a female through and through. Forever locked in my heart, memories, and emotions is this smile that assures me that now, she is guaranteed to be the happiest person she can possibly be going forward in life. 

Slowly, I watch her slump and squeeze into me as she enters her new life, cocooning like a caterpillar and falling into a peaceful slumber. Her left hand grasps mine with an intensity of someone holding down the reset button to restart their run before going on to set record pace. Her right hand wraps itself gently around my waist, cupping only slightly against my asscheek; knowing very well that now that she has stepped onto another level of her journey, even in her sleep, Alice is the type of person to turn around and reach down to help the less fortunate one up the next step. 

"It's my turn now," I whisper to myself, looking back at Dan to signal him that I am ready to see what lies further beyond my level of comprehension. 

Dan resumes his position, placing his hands securely on my hips so he is able to pivot around my abdomen just as before. Although, at his point of view, I may look quite similar to that of a dog raising her butt in the air, but the position is unavoidable as I lean forward to further comfort and indulge myself in the warmth and softness of Alice's skin. 

My head is easily cushioned by her smaller and much more petite chest. Despite her only being on small supplements for most of her teen life, her bust is just large enough to make it seem she can pass as a female. It's extraordinary, for even though I have spent the most time with her, lying on her now, her skin is just as soft and smooth as a natural woman. Alice has done everything she possibly could do at her juncture, and at this very moment, all of that hard work is finally going to pay off for her. 

Dan enters me. I told him to not hold back, so having his cock slip inside me isn't entirely the most pleasant experience, for in a virgin sense of terms, one could say that he popped my cherry with just the simple movement of his member entering inside my vagina. Thankfully, for the both of us, having him touch me helped give me a sense of just how much I should prepare mentally before he did commit. Additionally, the mere fact that Alice had come out and graced me with her presence definitely made it so I was comfortable enough to have him slip himself inside as long as I had her moral support. 

The sensation is completely different from anything I have ever experienced before, for I can barely even describe how it feels. All I can say for certain is that the more vigorously he tries to inch his way deeper inside of me, the warmer my entire body feels as a result. Many people have told me in the past that the first time will always be the most painful, but I can't even notice any major pain or ache in my body as he drives himself inside me. 

"You can be more honest with yourself," Dan teases, taking one of his hands off of my hip so he can instead grab a fistful of my short brown hair, "You feel good, don't you?" 

Before I can respond to him, Dan pulls on my hair just enough to arch my spine a little bit. My head and neck rise off of Alice's body as I am now beginning to get dominated in the way I asked for. Sure, it does sting and pinch quite a bit due to how short my hair is, but it's exhilarating to feel like I'm a fragile girl despite all of my experience in weight and stamina training. 

However, due to my inexperience, I am not entirely sure what Dan means by me being more honest with myself. As it stands, I believe that I am way more confident and comfortable with Dan as a man in a sexual manner than I was ten minutes or so ago. Fortunately, due to him asking me if what he was doing felt good despite the fact that he was pulling at my hair as well as pounding his hips against mine, I can definitely respond accordingly if I have the chance to answer him. 

Every time I try to open my mouth to say something, my breath is cut off with a sudden gasp or a muffled groan. My mental processing has slowed down, and that can be blamed by either the sudden wave of shock in my body as his cock manages to reach my deepest parts, or the strain on my neck as it lightly shifts and pops from the strong grasp Dan has on the small tuft of hair he has managed to latch onto. However, I am not too worried about any of this because my newly gained trust for Dan and Alice conquers all my doubt. 

Dan lets a rather long hum escape his mouth as he further repositions himself so he is able to get a better angle. Very gradually, he lets go of my hair just when it actually started to hurt, but just as I feel free to rest my head back on Alice's chest, his fingers wrap and cinch themselves around my throat. Although the grip is not strong, I am somewhat startled and surprised that he would be willing to give me the chance to take my developing masochism to this level. 

His opposite hand reaches underneath my hip, lightly pushing up against my pelvis so that my hips can raise a few more inches off the ground. Just as I oblige, he resets his hand back on my hip, and this makes me feel as if I can truly trust him with my body. Sure, my heart is pounding at my chest almost as hard as his cock is ramming in on my insides at the mere thought that the relatively fit and able male has his hand around my throat. 

His hand starts to squeeze, but the way he tightens his grasp around my neck doesn't make it seem like his intentions is to strangle me. Instead, just as my head starts to get foggy from needing oxidated blood, he lets his foot off the gas only moments later, "I think I may I have found you weak spot."

He's absolutely correct. The hair pulling before may have felt great, but compared to the sensation of him choking me whilst pounding my snatch like bread dough, it's almost unfair. I feel quite provocative for the fact that I am turned on by the feeling of being choked out. 

He does it to me again, and although it is only five second intervals, each time he squeezes at my throat like a press and twist pill bottle, I feel as though he is treating me to a direct shot of hard liquor. My mind races and screams in embarrassment at the fact that I am getting drunk off of the simple squeeze, but the moment it happens again, my brain shuts off just for me to truly bask and soak in the wonderful feeling for those short seconds. It's like a drug eating away at my brain. 

After about a minute, Dan completely lets go so he can take a bit of a breather. He continues to push his hips into me so that he doesn't completely go soft, but I can tell that he is starting to approach his limit just as I am. His hips shake as feverishly as my legs and spine do, for he still has my hips lifted a few inches off the ground. My brain is still murky, but it slowly clears up once I feel the warm tears rolling down my cheeks; I am beginning to process reality again. 

I rest my head on Alice's chest to again brace and ready myself for another round, knowing very well that what I am about to experience is pleasure at its peak. My body is hot and completely caked in sweat, but more importantly, I can faintly notice my insides starting to flex and tighten as if they are about to convulse against the throbbing cock of Dan's. Thankfully, this sensation does help me calm down in order for me to steady my heartbeat with the same pulse and tempo as the constant throbbing inside. I am physically and mentally ready to keep going. 

"Do you feel good too?" I ask, feeling somewhat embarrassed because I know the answer is obvious. I just want to be further reassured anyway. 

With a chuckle, Dan raises my hips again as he starts to lean forward. He lightly kisses me on the back of my head, and the kiss itself makes my entire body shiver, for the spot he kisses me is the exact spot in my brain I can feel the pleasure eating away at when he chokes me. It's kind of scary just how well he knows the in and outs of my body even though he's only been touching me for an hour. 

"Of course, it's amazing Eliza," Dan smiles, reassuring me just as I wanted him to. 

Dan pulls my entire body backwards onto him, for he uses the leverage he has holding my hips so that he doesn't have to directly lift me. Back in his lap like I was before, I rest and lean my back and shoulders against his chest as it does wonders to support my rather large and curvy figure. Thankfully, Dan knows how to hold a princess. 

My lower mouth has now completely swallowed the length inside, for it is much easier to sink and slide more of it as gravity tries to push my entire body towards it. Even without moving, Dan has managed to reach quite a tight fit, for this is the maximum depth he was able to make it to whilst in the previous position. If Dan starts to pump his cock deeper inside of me now, I am not too sure how easily I'd be able to take such a beating. Unlike last time, I couldn't use my legs and arms to anchor myself to the cushions below; I instead have to take the full recoil head on. 

Dan's grasp on my hips tighten, reminding me of the firm touch he used to tease against my body in order to make myself more comfortable with what was going to come next. However, instead of him thrusting himself into me like he did before, Dan further uses the leverage he has over my hips to manually bounce my body up and down against his pulsating member. Unlike when he was doing me a bit from behind, feeling my insides spread and tighten all over him as I were a glove is a completely different feeling altogether. 

I am not sure what to do with my hands, for although I had my legs swept out from under me as he pulled me backwards on his lap, I am comfortably sat with both knees planted on either side of his own legs. For the meantime, I hold my hands close near my chest whilst making sure that I don't accidentally elbow him in the face as my body is manually moved by the raw upper body strength of Dan. I am just trying to make this much more easier for him. 

My entire body is shaking, but rather than it be shaking because I'm being forcefully penetrated, my entire body shakes and wobbles from the recoil and impact of having my hips dropped directly on the still and stable penis of my best friend's love interest. Both of them feel very good, but my body has noticeably higher peaks and moments of happiness as it is forced to lightly bounce and ride against the hard member that has stuffed itself deep inside of me. Sex is a much more wonderful experience than I could have hoped for. 

"Do you think you can move your hips by yourself now?" Dan asks, confident that I have somewhat figured out the ins and outs of the movement he is making my hips undergo, "Don't worry about going too slow."

Dan moves my arms away from my chest, for he instead positions my hands on each of his thighs so that I am supported if I do decide to move up and down like a piston against him. However, right afterwards, he releases his grasp on me almost completely. From now on, I am on my own on this. 

Very cautiously, I raise my hips. Almost immediately I can feel the warm cock of Dan's rather reluctantly slide against my most inner walls, feeling it vividly try to exit my body with the speed I am moving my own body. Although I am a strong girl with incredible strength and power all throughout my body, I start to shake rather violently as I try to keep this position. Due to me raising my hips, suddenly all of my weight is rested upon my incredibly wobbly knees and elbows below. I am embarrassed to see myself look so vulnerable. 

Without any of my input, my knees buckle and fail me. As a repercussion, my lower body falls back down to where it was before I raised my hips, so the entire length of Dan's cock pounds against my vagina with the same force my hips came crashing down after my legs decided to give up. However, much like before, the sensation of churning and rolling my own hips against his length is completely different compared to when he was manually moving my body with his own strength alone. My entire body starts screaming in pleasure, for I'm sure my own voice leaks out a little bit after feeling the new sensation. 

I try to get the same sensation as I did before, but before I even get back to my knees, my legs wobble and buckle again before they lightly begin to buzz and sting with a needle-like chill. My legs have gone completely numb, but they continue to shake as I continue to try to move my hips against the length of Dan's cock. However, with each small movement of my hips, my entire lower body comes crashing back down as if I were a top-heavy box. 

"You can use your hands, I bet it hurts when you slide like that," Dan gleefully advises, grunting a little bit in delight as my body falls back onto him again. 

Although my elbows are still weak and wobbly, they haven't gone completely numb like my legs have. Taking Dan's advice, I extend and stretch my elbows to support my body as I raise my hips. Almost immediately, they threaten to fold out from under me as soon as I get myself into position. Instead of freaking out and letting that happen to me for the third time, I instead release the pressure on my elbows so my lower body can fluidly slide back down without a wild crashing motion. 

Very gradually, my body starts to get used to the rhythm of my hips raising, my elbows extending and shaking, and then releasing back to the neutral position. Although I am moving slowly, my entire body feels a sudden twinge of happiness when his cock stuffs into my snatch rather aggressively, so I always try to make sure I bounce a little bit more violently each time I repeat the string of moments now that my method of bouncing against him is safer.

Dan resumes touching me after a few repeats of my new motion, for he starts to squeeze against my breasts again now that they have begun to swing and bounce with the same amount of force my hips bounce up and down off of Dan. His touch is just as rough as he promised it would be, so having him put his full attention on my chest as I try to focus on sliding my hips up and down against his length is the best possible course of action to ensure that the two of us feel extremely good whilst allowing each other to enjoy our own specific fantasies. 

My arms stop supporting me, but my hips continue to bounce up and down anyways despite the fact that I have no idea how my body is able to move on its own. It seems as if my hips are locked in place, making sure my groin is the only reason I am able to continue on with my pace. Now that I am moving somewhat semi-automatically, the speed and intensity that his cock stabs at the furthermost depths of my vagina has increased dramatically. Over the sound of me moaning, I can hear the base of his pelvis slap against my vulva; the sound it makes is similar to somewhat patting their hand against a surface of water. 

"Holy fuck," Dan gasps, releasing his grasp on my breasts as he himself begins to bounce as well. The sheer power of my hips causes the couch below Dan, Alice, and I to creak, "I don't think I can last much longer."

My entire body is hot, for I feel like I am beginning to boil from the inside out just because of how good it feels to be pounded so thoroughly. If I didn't know any better, I'd increase the intensity of my hips even more, but I know that neither Dan or I cam take anymore pleasure. The two of us are on the verge of peaking completely, but we manage to keep a constant rhythm despite the fact that my hips are starting to twitch and shake after every few thrusts. It still feels extremely good to be pierced to the maximum depth by Dan's cock, but just as my hips shake, every few thrusts I let out a rather loud yelp as the impact begins to rattle my brain a small amount. 

To add insult to injury, just as I was about to finally grind myself out to my first ever orgasm, the tight cinch of Dan's fingers make themselves at home around my neck once again. This time, the sudden squeeze is both unexpected and fierce, for he starts to choke me out at the apex of a thrust that will surely rattle my inner being on the way down. When I do come crashing down, not only does the loud yelp come out, the squeeze of Dan's fingers around my carotid injects a foreign wave of ecstasy into my weak and mushy brain. 

Although he has the strength to completely crush my windpipe, Dan opts to squeeze out the oxygen from my brain by pinching at my either side of my neck with pin-point accuracy. In a way, one could say that he's milking the breath out of my body as my hips ram much more rambunctiously against his throbbing cock. My entire body shivers as a sense of warmth slowly overcomes my figure. Although my brain is shutting down to go to sleep until oxidated blood rushes back into my bloodstream, I don't feel any pain whatsoever. I feel like I'm floating. 

My crotch grows increasingly warm, for at the same exact moment my hips stop moving to help signal to Dan that I am fading in consciousness, he creampies me and allows his load of stringy sperm to coat my insides. Hopefully, it is the very gift of liquid I need to grant Alice's wish of having a child. However, if this proves to do nothing for Dan and Alice, I don't mind doing this again due to just how happy my body is from receiving this lovely mixture of pain, panic, and absolute ecstasy. 

Dan lets go of my throat, resulting in me taking a fresh breath of life as he very gradually pulls himself out of me. However, I possibly will have remnants of him inside my body for the next nine months. As if it were a precursor of what's to come, a soft glow makes it way from my stomach to my chest, for although I was scared to go through such an experience for the first time, both my soul and body believe that this was the best thing. We all deserve to be happy. 

"Thank you for putting up with me," I apologetically sigh, a large smile spreads across my face as I can now confidently lean myself against him to rest my sore aching body.


	12. Chapter 12 - Eliza

5 Years Later...

I readjust myself as I stand in front of the door, fixing the shopping bags in my left hand so I am able to ring the doorbell. Today, I brought over a cake and some other snacks to celebrate Alice's twenty-sixth birthday. This has been the tradition Alice, Dan, and I have had ever since they got married four years ago, so this year, the tradition of us all being together on Alice's birthday continues just as we promised it would. With the gleeful thought that today is going to be yet another good day, I brush my hand through my long black hair and ring the doorbell before resetting my position to how it was before I reached the doorstep. 

It is a much further process to get over to this house than the apartment Alice and Dan were at when they first started dating. Sure, the house is much more suitable for the life they live now, but considering my aunt and uncle had helped Alice set herself up to afford that apartment, that place still holds a lot of nostalgic value to me. Thankfully, the villa they bought together is quite an extravagant place that will produce fond memories as well. 

Near the entrance to the driveway is an elegantly decorated and raised platform that has a personalized jacuzzi and pool. Right now it is covered because nobody is using it right now, but usually, the smell and the color of the water inside is perfectly clear and natural; each time I walk by it, I am reminded by the gentle nature of a privately owned lake. Sometimes, I use this pool to do practice drills, but considering that Alice and Dan usually have a big crowd around the house, I am only able to make it during privately held events they host. 

The door opens to reveal an extremely gorgeous woman with long silver hair, green eyes, and the smile of an angel. Alice, immediately, even without properly greeting me like how she does any other guest, quickly wraps me up in her arms. Her skin easily presses against mine considering that she is wearing a slightly scandalous crop top and an extremely cute pair of Jamaican shorts that reveal her ample bottom. As the mature woman hugs me, very faintly, her perfectly sized breasts press against mine in an innocent and friendly manner. 

"Yay! Aunt Grem is here!" Alice giggles, further resorting to make my embarrassing nickname slightly more unbearable. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a pair of red-framed glasses peak out from the corner atop the stairs to the gorgeous house above. I reach my hand out to the source of those familiar brown eyes nervously staring at me. In a way, it slightly taints my heart knowing that there is a sense of wariness and hesitancy behind that glance, but I understand very well that this is the first time that the concept will truly click within the mind of the child. 

The owner of the red framed glasses steps out into the stairwell, lightly gripping onto the banister as he makes his way down cautiously. He stares at Alice, but his eyes occasionally drift and rest on my face with an expression that only I can understand. He's nervous, for he knows that whatever is about to happen is going to change just about everything he knows. However, it isn't my intention to break the world he has of his at the moment. I look at Alice and smile at her, letting Alice and him know that I am just here to be good company, just like every other year.

"Later," I mouth to Alice, nodding at her despite the fact that my heart is about to burst out of my chest. 

Alice scoops the cake out of my hands, allowing me to somewhat readjust and fix my clothing, the snacks, and multiple gifts I have set out for Dan, Alice, and the boy for later in the evening. With a soft sigh of relief, thankful that I didn't have to hold the heavy baked goods anymore, I slightly bend down to fix the long red dress i decided to wear today. 

I decided to dress up quite nicely today considering I have been a rather prominent cover girl ever since I won two gold medals in Los Angeles during the summer. Before all of this, I really wasn't much of a fan of the camera, but now that the two of them had helped me piece my life back together, I have grown extremely confident in myself. I even grew out my hair again now that I'm done competing, but knowing me, I probably would have competed with the long hair anyway. 

"Can you take this upstairs?" Alice asks rather soothingly, handing the five year old boy the cake. 

Now buried behind the layered cake, the young child makes his way up the stairs without any noticeable complaints. Although I'm not very surprised, Alice and Dan have rather diligently raised the child by providing their guidance and support. From what I have seen, the two of them are rather hands-off when it comes to making him do chores; rather letting him decide for himself if he wishes to help out around the house. It is honestly quite remarkable to see just how great the two of them treat him. 

I follow both Alice and her son upstairs, quietly admiring some of the newer pictures they have framed on the wall. They are all either portraits or loose scribblings that faintly resemble shapes and figures. On the phone, Dan has mentioned that his son has quite an interest in drawing, and to my knowledge, the boy has been getting a small amount of tutoring from other artists around the neighborhood. Sure, it's not like they expect him to be someone like Georgia O'Keefe, but the two of them are extremely happy that he has taken up a hobby at such a young age.

Alice and Dan are actually quite a rich couple. Dan is on the coaching staff for an esports team based a few kilometers from the city limits, and Alice is a B-list actress who a frequent guest on podcasts, let's plays for relatively large youtube celebrities, and spotty appearances on sitcoms. They may not be as well off as an Olympic gold medalist with major sponsorship deals, but the two of them make a really good living for themselves, even though the two of them are raising a five year old boy. 

I look back over at Alice and notice that she is gazing up towards the figure of her son as he makes his way up the stairs until he disappears into the dining room. Knowing her, I'm sure she still can't believe that she is the person the person she is now, considering all of the pain and suffering she has been through. Five years ago, we may have said that we were building up towards a new life, but neither of us would have believed it worked out so well and flawlessly. In all honesty, I'm sure the happiness that she is feeling is making her feel young again, just as it does to me.

Alice, in every sense, is the woman she has always dreamed of being in her mind. Being able to experience her truest desire every single day for the rest of her life means a lot to her, for she is definitely the most positive person I have in my circle of friends. Five years ago, seeing her look so proud of being who she is was completely out of the question. The transition she had went through is honestly a miracle. 

However, despite the fact that she is proud of herself, she is not proud to say she is a transgirl. Everytime, in interviews, during conventions, and on social media, she completely ignores and avoids all questions if they have to deal with her gender. Thankfully, no amount of drama has ever come up due to her masterful stubbornness to say that she was and will always be a girl. Everyone knows she is transgender, unlike in high school and college, but Alice's refusal has definitely inspired millions of transgender boys and girls around the world. She's just a girl, like the rest of them. 

"It's great to see you!" A man calls down, somewhat leaning over the handrail atop the stairs.

Dan hasn't really changed much at all, but him being the way he is has never been a problem. In fact, Dan is one of the sole reasons Alice and I's destinies and futures changed for the better. He is still reliable, hard working, and selfless in all the ways he was when Alice first met him during Highschool. It took me a long time to accept him as someone who would be in my life, but through Alice's persistence, I am glad he has been there every step of the way.

I turn to him and give him a smile, but before I even shift my body, Dan parkour vaults himself off of the handrail to meet me before I even have the chance to walk up the steps. Quite skillfully, he takes the impact quite well as he rolls and fluidly keeps his momentum. If I was anyone else, I would have been positive that Dan had just broken at least on of his legs, but after seeing him do it almost every time I come over to visit, I premptively back up slightly so he has enough room to show off. 

Despite not really joining any sort of traditional sports team or club, Dan has always proved himself to be quite strong and athletic. In fact, the male is capable of hoisting both Alice and I up into a fireman carry if he really puts his mind to it. He is a coach and a strength trainer for a tier one Esports team after all. Although there is no harm being done, watching him helps me stay competitive in a way. Both Dan and Alice are quite adept at helping me warm up and sometimes even participate in drills when they set up the waterfront during the summer. 

Dan takes the shopping bags off of me as well as hangs up the light jacket I have on over my dress in the closet. Granted, we have only had a relationship like that for a brief moment, having him close to me does make my heart flutter even after all these years. I try my hardest not to make eye contact with him as his face lingers for a short while in my peripheral. I think he's purposefully trying to tease me.

Alice lets out a playful laugh, reaching up lightly to mess with my hair, "Still glowing from L.A., huh?"

I roll my eyes, embarrassed that even she caught me blushing from the presence of her husband. However, I know that the two of them are completely fine with the ember of feelings I still have, for they tease me a bit for it as an attempt to lighten the mood. Although I do a feel a bit awkward at times, I definitely know they don't think ill of me whatsoever. I am extremely thankful the two of them are as accepting as they are.

Dan and Alice are the only people I have ever been intimate with in my life. Ever since the two of them have officially gotten together, I haven't been seeing anyone other than that night I had with Dan. Even five years after that night, the thought of having someone to call my own has never crossed my mind. In a way, I consider Alice my wife just as I consider Dan as my husband. To the outside, it may look like I am trying to hold a bucket full of holes, but I am family to them.

Alice, Dan, and I decide to meet back up the with the boy in the dining room. Without even asking us, he had began to set the table; placing the cake I had bought in the middle of the table. At the age of five, the kid is already better qualified as a butler or a waiter than most Olive Garden employees, and I'm sure if my parents saw what was happening, they'd be scoffing at me because of the fact that I never did this sort of thing for them as a kid. It's astonishing.

Dumbfounded, my voice grows a bit hoarse and soft, "Oh, Logan, I could have helped you with that."

Both the boy and Alice look at me. At first, the child looks at me with a look of confusion, but as he sees his mother look over at me, the expression turns to one that looks a bit more guilty and sad. Despite his sudden shift in mood, Logan continues to set the table; now placing down silverware as well as napkins. Despite not entirely related by blood, although something is on their mind, they wait until the task is finished before making a statement. 

Sinking his head a bit under his shoulders like a turtle, a lot like I myself did as a kid, Logan wavers, "Mom doesn't like my name."

In unison, Alice and I place our hands over our chests as if we had been struck by a bullet of emotion. The two of us both rush over to Logan as a means to help cheer him up, and despite being quite a strong man, the little boy still melts and bursts into tears as he's being consoled. He really is my biological son. 

Alice starts, "I love your name. I'm sorry if it seemed like I did, okay?" Alice sinks to her knees, taking Logan with her so he can crumble into her lap and cry. 

Now rubbing his back, I look back at Alice as she very sneakily snags my attention despite already having the task of cheering up her son at hand. Very faintly, I watch her mouth the words, 'Thank you', before she goes back to caring for her son. A resolving aura fills the room again as the three of us sit on the floor and lightly embrace one-another. 

Being his biological mother, I gave him his name. Due to me choosing the name, I am not exactly surprised Alice and Dan avoid calling him that too often, but it warms my heart to know that the two of them outright hate the name. Nevertheless, Logan will definitely be hearing the name much more now despite how hard it must be, but to Logan, as long as that is his name, he will feel safe knowing that he is being identified the way he wishes to be. Knowing the kind of environment he lives in, there will be nothing wrong with that. 

Intruding in a little bit, I carefully pry the sniffling child out of Alice's arms as the very faint ache of me wanting to hold and care for my biological son starts to slowly drive me crazy, "Do you like your name?"

Without saying a word as our matching brown eyes beneath red framed glasses meet, Logan starts to slowly make sense of what my role is and what I mean to him. Although, knowing that resembling only one of their parents is surely going to make any child curious, looking up at me so closely, with a better understanding, Logan wraps his arms around me a bit. 

Although I am not his legal guardian, although he is living with two wonderful parents, and although I am already involved in his life quite a bit the way it is now, my body can't help but shake and tremble out of envy that these arms are meant to wrap around the person he calls Mom. I feel guilty, but I had made the decision to promise Alice that I would give this precious gift to her an extremely long time ago. I don't regret my decision, but the feelings still linger. 

Dan makes his way back into the dining room from the kitchen, but the door he came out of wasn't the door to the kitchen. Instead of holding a plate of food to bring out and share, Dan is instead holding a small thermal lunchbox. At first, I am somewhat oblivious as to why he is holding a lunchbox considering he does have a five year old child, however my interest piques when I start to realize that the lunchbox is being gingerly handed to me without an explanation. Whilst holding my biological son, I am given a child's thermal lunchbox. In my hands, it feels extremely cold. 

Logan looks up at me with his scarily similar brown orbs as he continues to squeeze his arms around my waist and ribs, "I do like my name, but my mom wants to name the next one."

I laugh at the innocent tone of the young boy, but the realization that I missed something important hits me as soon as I figure out that I am the only one laughing. A wave of confusion and nervousness fills my body as a rather strange atmosphere wavers around the room.

My eyes slowly travel down back to the small bag, still freezing my hands as I cup the box as if it were a child. Based on the silence, the three of them are silently waiting for my curiosity to get the best of me and open the box. However, the more I think about what might be inside a cold and rather weightless lunchbox, the heavier my heartbeat becomes, for it is as if the emotional weight of the box is too much for me to grasp. As if the box weighed two-hundred times the normal weight of a boxed lunch, my forearms start to shake. 

Before I can even catch my breath, Alice leans in extremely close into my ear to whisper to me, "They're mine this time."

Even more anxiety and confusion fills my body, but by now, my curiosity has begun to spiral so much out of control that I am now hearing the original Super Mario Bros. 'Hurry Up!' tune when the timer reaches ninety-nine. Subconsciously, my fingers have gripped onto the zipper despite feeling numb from the freezing temperature of the box. I close my eyes, desperately trying to guess what this gift is. 

The zipper slides open, allowing me to exhale a rather shaky breath as all the anxiety culminates into the single sound. My heart stops for only a moment, but the skip of the beat is only temporary as I notice that within the box are four evenly sized boxes with words I can't exactly make out written on them due to a bright oink note with Alice's handwriting scribbled all over it. My eyes are hazy from the slight panic attack I was having after the sudden switcharoo magic-like trick was pulled on me, but I can faintly read the words. 

"It wouldn't be fair if only I got one, wouldn't it?" Alice says cheerfully, filling in for the voice my head makes when I read silently. 

I further look at the note, still trying to piece together the small hints and fragments that have scattered all over my brain. Neatly written in the corner is a date, a date that has long passed, for this note is said to have been written five years ago. However, the day that is also scribbled onto the sheet of paper is an oddly specific one, for it is the exact day before Alice legitimately got her sex change.


End file.
